Death and Destruction
by crematosis
Summary: Fayt reflects on the terrible power he wields and Albel tries to help Fayt not be so depressed about it. Albel x Fayt
1. Prologue

A/N: No disclaimer necessary..this is mine..all mine!

I am the bringer of death

Destroyer of worlds

Murderer of hopes

Killer of a thousand kindled dreams

My great power is a deadly secret

All who know it fear me

All who know not are blinded by lies

I ride on the wings of death

And destruction follows in my wake

I live in a voluntary exile

To protect the ones I love

I bring death to all I know

I do not desire to kill

But it is deep within me

So for your safety, I must be lonely


	2. I am the Bringer of Death

**A/n**: hello, hello...it's me…the wonderful author. Yes, this is my very first fanfiction ever…I'm so proud….but umm..yeah..it's probably terrible and crappy and you'll want to throw rocks at me after reading it. Also, it's probably terribly short..i meant to do that. Anyway, on with the story!

**Disclaimer**: Yes, this part needs a disclaimer..but the prologue...that was entirely mine. I wrote poetry! Omg! Oh yeah…star ocean is not mine…but I really like the characters.

At the moment, Fayt Leingod was in no mood for company, which was just as well, since everyone had gone off on their own, leaving him all by himself. If they had known how he was feeling, they probably would have stayed with him to make sure he didn't try to cause himself bodily harm, not that he was really going to. But Fayt was good at putting on a front to the world. Nobody suspected how upset he was. They assumed he was happy.

The blue-haired Earthling knelt down at the edge of the clear lake and gazed at his own reflection. He felt so alone on Elicoor, even surrounded by all his friends. He was the only Earthling, after all, so perhaps it was natural for him to feel that way. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Maria was an Earthling too, but she was part of Quark, so she knew what was going on.If only Sophia, his best friend since childhood was here. She would understand his confusion and help him feel less different. But then again, he was different from Sophia. He was different from everyone. Only he and Maria were the least bit alike, and she was nothing like him. The world needed him to be strong and that was why he would not injure himself, not matter how much he wanted to.

It was a terrible burden for Fayt to have the whole world counting on him. He had never wanted to be a hero. He had lived most of his life believing he was just an ordinary boy, but then he had found out that he had a power beyond his wildest dreams that he had not even known about. It was so unfair that everyone knew more about him than he did. Fayt closed his eyes bitterly and reflected on all that this great power had actually done for him. It was reliable; in fact it was downright dangerous. It killed people and Fayt didn't like killing. However, he wasn't in control of his power. He thought back to the first time he had used his power…


	3. Destroyer of Worlds

**A/N**: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! I feel so motivated to continue now! XD I feel so special, so many good reviews right after I put this up…and it's my very first story too! Yes, my story has really short chapters…but they gradually get longer and pretty soon you'll be wishing they were shorter. XD But this one is still kinda short…and it's really terrible…I need to go through the game again and remember better. Italics for remembrances…

Albel: Why am I not in this story? The summary says Fayt AND Albel!

Me: Patience, Albel. You come in during chapter 4.

Albel: Chapter 4! I do not have that long to wait, maggot. I demand that you write me into this chapter now or I will cut off all your fingers and choke you to death with them.

Me: Umm..but if you do that, then you'll never be in the story.

Albel: Fair enough, worm. Now, hurry up and write this crappy excuse for a story.

Me: Yes, Your Wickedness.

Albel: (enraged) What did you just call me, maggot! You die now!

Me: Oh wait…you have to leave..you can't hear about this yet! (pushes him out the door) Sorry folks…but just so you know, no Albels were harmed in this conversation.

Disclaimer: I did not create starocean…or I would have remembered this scene better…also, Albel would be nicer to me since that would make me his supreme creator! Muahaha…er…well, but I'm not. (hides before Albel hears that)

_Huge fireballs streaked through the sky like comets and exploded on impact. A huge starship cruised through the sky, raining down these fiery projectiles. The explosions cut deep into the ground, throwing up dirt and rock._

"_The Vendeen?" Fayt shouted. "What are they doing here?"_

_Nel, Cliff and Fayt silently watched the senseless destruction. The Aquarian symbological weapons were no match for the Vendeeni weapons. Aquarian soldiers fell quickly left and right. The force of the explosions threw them through the air and then they landed in the dirt, most likely dead._

_Fayt angrily kicked at the dirt. "It's all because of me, isn't it? They're here because of me. It's my fault that Hyda II was attacked. It's my fault the Vendeeni attacked the Eagle.The're after me again her on Elicoor and all these people are dying because of me!"_

_Cliff looked away and said nothing, but Fayt could tell he knew the truth._

"_Retreat!" shouted Dion, the Aquarian symbological expert. "Retreat and leave the symbological weapons behind! They are useless here. Retreat to Arias!"_

_At that moment, a huge fireball hit the ground near the weapon manned by Dion and exploded. Dion and several of his assistants were thrown to the air and lay still. _

"_No!" Fayt shouted, clapping his hands over his ears. "I promised Ameena I would get him back safely."_

_Fayt's eyes fell restlessly upon all the Aquarian soldiers lying dead and bleeding on the cold ground. He hoked back a sob. "No, this is all my fault. Symbology is no match for Vendeeni technology. How could they slaughter so many innocent people just because of me?"_

_Just as Fayt was about to break down completely, something wonderful happened. Fayt was suddenly unaware of his surroundings. His whole body had suddenly been covered with tiny pinpricks of light. His eyes became glowing orbs. He threw his head back and his whole body glowed blue. A stream of pure light shot up into the sky from his body, instantly vaporizing the Vendeeni ship. Exhausted by his efforts, Fayt finally collapsed._


	4. Murderer of Hopes

A/N: I just took an A.P. test with 3 essays and 80 multiple choice questions on Friday..so my brain is fried and my fingers feel like they're going to fall off. Please be kind to me…I admit that these scenes might leave things out and be a little incorrect. I don't remember all the dialogue, just the general idea. But this is the last of the real parts and then my story will get more exciting..yay!

Disclaimer: Star Ocean is not mine. If it were mine, Fayt would be less angsty and have the courage to hug Albel, and Albel would, of course, not kill him.

Fayt was close to tears remembering about Dion and Ameena. Even with his great power, he could not save them. He had woken up in the Aquarian castle with no idea what had happened to the Vendeeni ship. Cliff and Nel had had to tell him later what had happened. Fayt had been exhausted by exercising his powers, but he quickly remembered about others who had been hurt.

_Fayt woke up wrapped in bandages. "Ugh, where am I?" he moaned, struggling to sit up._

"_Oh good, you're awake," Nel murmured. "We thought you might never wake up. What was that-"_

"_Oh no!" Fayt wailed. "Dion, is he alive?"_

"_Yes," Nel said softly. "He's alive, but badly wounded."_

"_I have to see him," Fayt said decisively, getting out of bed._

"_Oh, no you don't," Nel said warningly. "You're still weak yourself."_

"_I have to see him," Fayt insisted. "I have to be sure he's okay."_

_Cliff gave Nel a sidelong look and slowly nodded._

_The female soldier guarding Dion's room stopped Fayt from rushing into the room. "His condition has stabilized," she told him. "But he's still in a critical condition. There's not much more we can do to heal him with our limited technology."_

_Fayt looked down at Dion, looking for all the world like he was resting peacefully. But Fayt knew that he was badly wounded and lucky to even be breathing._

"_Hang in there, Dion," Fayt told the man. "I'm bringing Ameena."_

_Fayt rushed out of the castle to the nearby inn, desperately hoping to find Ameena in good condition to travel. If anyone could give Dion the will to recover, it would have to be Ameena._

_Fayt burst into Ameena's room in the inn. "Ameena! You have to come with me to see Dion."_

"_Dion's back?" Ameena said slowly. "Then that must mean the war is over. Where is he? Is he alright?"_

_Fayt sighed. "He's been wounded, Ameena, That's why you have to come tiwh me to see him."_

"_No, Fayt," Mirage, Ameena's temporary caretaker interjected. "The doctor says she is not to be moved. She's in no condition to travel."_

"_Please, you have to come with me," Fayt pleaded to Ameena. "He hurt bad and he may not make it if you don't come help him recover."_

"_I'll go with Fayt," Ameena said softly._

_Mirage made it very clear that she did not like the idea. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, if Ameena wants to go then I really can't force her to stay here. I really don't think it is a good idea for her to travel._

_With a cough, Ameena slid out of bed. "Lead the way, Fayt," she said slowly._

_Fayt wanted to immediately dash back into Dion's room in the castle, but Ameena could not travel at such a pace. Fayt had to slow down and keep pace with her. He didn't like it. He felt that every moment was being wasted and Dion might die before Ameena ever got to see him again._

_Finally they reached Dion's room. Fayt impulsively reached out and grabbed Dion's hand. "I've brought in someone to see you."_

_With an effort, Dion opened his eyes. "Ameena…" he said slowly._

_Ameena knelt beside his bed. "Fayt told me you were hurt."_

_Dion smiled sadly. "I wanted to win this war so I could see you again with your relatives in Airyglyph."_

_Ameena reached out and took his hand._

"_It was so good to be able to see you again," he continued on. "I had always wondered what had happened to you. I'm glad you are safe." His voice faded and his hand dropped limply into Ameena's._

"_No!" Fayt shouted. "This isn't supposed to be happening."_

_Ameena bent over Dion's bed, slowly rocking back and forth. Then she fell forward onto his bed and became still._

"_No!" Fayt wailed. "So many people died because of me. This planet would have been better off if I had never come here."_

_Nel and Cliff attempted to comfort Fayt, but he was inconsolable. He would forever think upon the tragedy of the two friends as his fault._


	5. Killer of a thousand kindled dreams

**A/N**: And today we welcome three more esteemed characters to the show: Cliff, Nel, and who else but Albel! Whooo! Give them a round of applause people! Yes, I am worried now. I'll try desperately to keep them in character, but I am such a terrible writer, so I'm not making any big boast about how my characters will definitely be in character. I haven't even finished the star ocean game yet.  But..happy moment for me, I typed Albel as saying scum and then he actually said it in the game! XD Don't mind the overexcited author..ahem. Anyway, please review and tell me what I have wrong and need to fix!

Albel: Finally I'm in the story! It took you long enough, maggot.

Me: uhh..don't worry Albel. I have up to chapter 7 written already, I just need to type it up. You see, I wrote chapter 4-7 before chapter 2 or 3.

Albel: Ah, that sounds like something you would do. Messing up as usual. By the way, about how you slammed me out the door last time and wouldn't let me back in til now…

Me: (cowering)Don't kill me, Albel! You get to argue with Nel in this chapter!

Albel: Well, I guess that's the best I could expect from you, filthy worm.

Disclaimer: The star ocean characters do not belong to me, or even to each other...yet. But we'll let you decide what Maria and Mirage are doing all by their lonesomes. XD

"Out of my way maggot!" Albel's voice roared from somewhere close by.

Fayt stood up hurriedly and guiltily tried to wipe away all traces of his tears. Albel had saved Fayt from further reminiscences on how he had wrecked everyone's vacation on Hyda III and had gotten his father, mother and Sophia captured, and most likely killed all because the Vendeen wanted to use him as a weapon.

"It's not my fault that you're not watching where you're going." Nel's voice betrayed slight irritation.

"Bah, Aquarian scum."

A moment later, Fayt distinctly heard a sharp yelp from Nel and then angry words. "Hey, watch out!"

"It was an accident, worm."

"you did that on purpose!" Nel accused.

"No, I was just standing here and you walked into me. Now who's not watching where they're going?" Albel sounded smug about the whole thing. Any chance to humiliate Nel made him happy.

"You can't just stop in the middle of the path like that!" Nel said angrily.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down you two," Cliff said loudly, trying to keep the peace.

"Who asked you to butt in, maggot?"

"Take it easy. I was just trying to help."

Albel stalked into the clearing possessively, his red eyes flashing with anger. He stopped and glared at Fayt, his lips curving into a wicked grin. "Lazing about, have we?" he muttered. "Just what I would expect from a weak, spineless worm."

Nel followed close behind. She gave Fayt a curt nod and then brushed past Albel, giving him an irritated look.

Cliff clumsily brought up the rear, loudly crashing through the underbrush. He halted and gave Fayt a sheepish look. "Sorry, kid. Her ladyship and his irritableness were going at it again. Honestly, those two need to simmer down and learn to live with the situation."

"I wouldn't expect them to be good friends," Fayt said softly. "After all, they come from warring nations."

"No excuse," Cliff said gruffly, smacking his knuckles together. "We all have to work together whether we like it or not. I don't like that Albel guy either, but you don't see me complaining, do you?"

"Err…"

"Anyway, we've spent too much time taking it easy. Let's have some action!"

"Haven't you enough action tripping over your own feet and getting yourself lost?" Albel asked in a bored tone from his sear on a rotten log a few feet away.

"Why you-" Cliff began heatedly. He was a good mediator between Albel and Nel but he lost his temper with Albel almost as much as Nel did.

Fayt quickly tried to distract Cliff. "Where's Maria?"

Cliff calmed down instantly. "Oh, she went with Mirage to go look over something on the Eagle," he said offhandedly. "Between you and me I think it's just an excuse for them to talk about girl things."

"Why didn't Nel go with them then?"

Cliff shrugged. "I don't know, hi-tech girl stuff? Don't ask me Fayt, I don't get women."

Albel looked like he had something nasty to say about that, but Nel's return distracted him.

"Come on, let's get going," Nel said in her usual business-like tone. "We need to get to Peterny by nightfall."

Albel rolled his eyes. "Yes, let's have the Aquarian scum tell us what to do," he muttered sarcastically.

Nel rounded on him. "Do you have a better idea?" she hissed.

Fayt was annoyed by the constant bickering. "Come on, guys. Let's just head to Peterny and try not to kill each other on the way.

"Well, then," Albel said briskly. "If this fool also wants us to go to Peterny, then I will go, but not just because the Aquarian maggot says so."

Nel bristled and seemed ready to retort, but cliff put a hand on her shoulder. "Let it go. We're still heading to Peterny, aren't we?"

Nel sighed and sheathed her daggers. "I suppose you're right."


	6. My great power is a deadly secret

A/N: I'm not putting this up too fast for anybody am I? Maybe I'm just a little too worried. When I got my first reviews, I was afraid to look. I thought they'd be terrible. But as long as no one screams at me to tell me this worthless story shouldn't be up, I'm going to keep going. Lol, this is the wonderful chapter where Albel has a long talk with Fayt. No, not that kind of talk! Get your minds out of the gutter!

Disclaimer: If I created Fayt, he would belong in our world, not just a game. And Albel would get jealous because I would constantly hug Fayt because of all his cuteness.

Fayt woke up in the middle of the night feeling that something was wrong. He found out what it was as soon as he opened his eyes: Albel was standing close by his bed staring at him intently. Fayt was instantly reminded of another, less pleasant incident in the inn when Albel had come to talk to him in the inn.

With a look of amusement, Fayt sat up in his bed. "So, Albel the Wicked has come for another midnight conversation."

"Yes I have, maggot," Albel said irritably. "And this is a very serious matter, so wipe that insolent smirk off your face."

Fay sighed. "Do you think I hate you again?"

"No," Albel said abruptly, and then he added. "And it doesn't matter anyway."

Fayt raised an eyebrow. "What do you want Albel?"

Albel saw that as an invitation to begin. Without asking, he sat down on the edge of Fayt's bed and after an intense scrutiny of the boy he began talking. "What I want to know is what you were doing by yourself while the rest of us were of exploring."

Fayt rolled his eyes. "Why do you need to know? We all wanted to do something alone. I don't know what you were doing; you don't know what I was doing. It doesn't matter."

"I was hunting," Albel said haughtily. "I had hoped to train, but these miserable creatures were so weak they would have died with no help from me."

"Ah, yes. How could I forget your constant need to kill something," Fayt muttered sarcastically.

Albel glared at him. "Only weaklings refuse to kill. I need something stronger that these miserable worms you have forced me to train on. They are no challenge at all. How am I supposed to practice if there is nothing worthy of my time to practice on?"

"Keep you voice down," Fayt said gingerly at the end of the warrior's tirade. "Maybe tomorrow we can go search for some dragon if you really want a change."

"Don't try to change the subject," Albel hissed. "You still didn't tell me what you were doing."

Fayt sighed. "I told you it doesn't matter. I wasn't doing anything particularly important."

"Tell me exactly what you were doing," Albel demanded.

"Nothing," Fayt said irritably.

"Don't lie to me," Albel insisted. "I know exactly what you were doing."

Fayt sighed. "Why do you ask if you already know? Go ahead and tell me what you think I was doing if you know so much."

Albel glared at Fayt. "You were doing what all weaklings do: focusing on your shortcomings. Only worms mope and complain about things they can't fix. The past is over with, fool. If you are weak, train and improve. Otherwise, stop thinking about it."

"I wasn't moping," Fayt insisted.

"Yes, you were," Albel growled, determined to be right. "I'm a good judge of these things. You may fool everyone else with your innocent looks but I know better."

"Fine," Fayt sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue. "If you say I was moping, I was moping."

"Good," Albel said with his trademark grin. "Now, tell me what weakness you are worried about and I'll tell you how to fix it."

"You can't help me with this," Fayt said softly.

Albel looked curious. "You know you won't be happy until you solve whatever it is."

"I know."

"Then do something about it!" Albel said impatiently.

"I wish I could," Fayt said sadly.

"You're a fool. That weakness can be fixed."

"Albel, you don't understand. I endanger everyone's lives."

Albel snorted. "Train harder and become stronger. Then nobody has to protect you."

"I'm already strong. That's why everyone wants to kill me."

Albel cocked his head to one side. "What nonsense is this, fool?"

"I put everyone around me in danger," Fayt whispered. "I bring misery to all I know."

Albel snorted. "Bah, you bring misery to yourself."

Fayt looked at him curiously.

With a sigh, Albel rose and began pacing the tiny room. "You can't keep thinking that everyone dies because of you. People die without your help. They die because they are weak worms. It's no fault of yours."

"You don't understand," Fayt said desperately his voice rising in panic. How could Albel call his father weak?

Albel bore down on him relentlessly. "If you think that everything is your fault and you blame yourself, you're going to isolate yourself from everything. The world is a terrible place if you think each step you take has caused a tragedy. You don't cause everything, you know. Sometimes-"

"Stop it!" Fayt shouted, ignoring his own advice to keep quiet. "You don't know what I think. You don't know anything about it."

"Then tell me," Albel said eagerly.

"No," Fayt said softly, looking away. "You won't look at me the same way again if you knew. You might even run away from me."

"Bah, no secret is that bad. What kind of coward do you think I am? Go on and tell me. It will do you some good to have someone strong enough to handle it."

Fayt merely smiled. "I don't doubt your strength, but even you wouldn't see me the same way once I told you. Haven't you seen how the all look at me?"

Albel looked surprised. "They all look at you differently. I didn't notice that."

Fayt smiled sadly. "You're lucky you don't notice, but I do."

Albel was troubled by Fayt's attitude. He quickly made for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Fayt."

Fayt nodded briskly and attempted to go back to sleep.


	7. All who know it fear me

A/N: Since I did the whole first chapter from moping Fayt's POV, I felt it was only fair to do a chapter from the not-so-moping Albel's POV. Forgive me! I tend to combine Albel with other brooding, irritated characters, so he may be a little off. I apologize in advance…don't hurt me!

Disclaimer: I don't own these people. I don't own any people, except maybe Hannah-ness, my Sadie Hawkins date. 0o oh and possibly characters that I made…unless someone steals them! Liek oh noes! Someone wants my pathetic charries! Don't make me laugh. --

Albel wished he could easily dismiss Fayt's words, but he had found them lingering with him the next day. It couldn't be true, could it? Albel understood that Fayt was powerful; he would have to be to defeat Albel the Wicked. But Albel didn't think that Fay's power was that big of a deal. Certainly nothing to make everyone terrified of him. Then why would everyone look at him strangely?

"It is because he is from a different planet, that's all," Albel said smugly. But then that would mean Cliff, the blonde idiot and Maria, the control freak should also get these strange glances. Fayt must be too busy worrying about how they looked at him that he didn't noticed how they treated the others.

"Stupid fool, getting worked up over everything," Albel muttered. "Always worried about someone or something. Such weakness."

Albel told himself that he was not worried about Fayt. He was merely curious, that was all. He would follow both Cliff and Fayt to prove that it was not only Fayt who was treated oddly. Then he would rub it in Fayt's face that he was worried for nothing. Satisfied, the temperamental warrior put his plan into action.

Albel discretely followed Cliff around town as he went shopping for weapons. He was close enough to see and hear everyone's reaction to Cliff, but not close enough to be seen, not that Cliff would see him anyway. Albel considered Cliff rather stupid and so he didn't have to be very cautious to avoid detection.

Albel grinned wickedly as he saw the shopkeepers roll their eyes at Cliff as he juggled several packages. The shopkeeper gave him some advice to which Cliff loudly responded: "Gotcha! Ok, I'll handle it. No problem." The male shopkeeper whispered something to his wife who giggled behind her hand. There, they definitely treated cliff oddly. But that was to be expected because cliff was odd. But did they treat Fayt the same way?

Albel trailed Fayt through town. Fayt was responsible for purchasing most of the supplies for the group. Today he seemed distracted from his task. He bought fresh sage and then wandered towards the town exit. Albel was very glad for his excellent hearing and his wonderful position near the town gates just out of sight. He could hear the guards even though Fayt couldn't.

"Oh no, it's him! Don't get too close!" the guard hissed under his breath.

"But isn't he working on our side?" asked his slower companion.

"People like him don't have a side. I know it would be an accident, but he can kill without warning. Just don't get too close if you don't want to die."

"But I heard he could probably destroy all of Aquios if he wanted to."

"Exactly. So keep an eye out and run at the first sign of danger."

Albel frowned. The whole Aquarian capitol? It had to be an exaggeration. But it was certainly true that the soldiers were terrified of Fayt. But then again, these guards were weak Aquarian scum. Surely his own soldiers would be stronger?

"You, maggots," he called to the nearest group of Airyglyph soldiers.

"Yes, Lord Albel?"

Albel narrowed his eyes. "I want you to accompany this worm, Fayt, when he leaves town. He seems too distracted to battle."

The two soldiers exchanged a glance. "Err, Lord Albel…"

"Yes?" Albel said impatiently. "Surely even you idiots can manage to keep an eye on one worm."

"Well-uh, you see, sir, this Fayt, he isn't an average man. He doesn't need our protection."

"No, sir," the second soldier agreed. "He's much more powerful than we are. To tell you the truth, he scares us a little."

"And you call yourselves soldiers," Albel said bitterly, slicing into both men with one swing. "Bah, pathetic weaklings," he muttered as he walked away from the bloody spot.

"Hey, worm," Albel called out. Fayt stopped and turned around, waiting for Albel to catch up. Albel walked almost past Fayt and then stopped, turning slightly and he said softly, "I've noticed."

Fayt smiled sadly.

"We need to talk," Albel growled. "Follow me, fool."


	8. All Who Know Not are Blinded by Lies

A/N: Remember, reviews make the world go round! Even bad reviews...as long as it's constructive criticism and not merely something saying, "you suck". If the story sucks, tell me how to fix it! Thank you….And, oh yeah, this is actually going to be a rather long chapter, longer than any I've written so far…I hope it's not to long...but I'll quit worrying now and let you read it. XD

Disclaimer: Neither Fay nor Albel is mine, nor do they want to be. After all, they've got each other.

Albel sat down on a log and gestured impatiently for Fayt to do the same. "Now, tell me why my pathetic underlings fear you. They practically wt themselves when I told them to go near you. They're trained soldiers. They fear no man. You're just a kid, fool. No one should fear you."

Fayt sighed tiredly. "Albel, I already told that I won't tell you. I want at least one person to look at me normally."

Albel growled. "You will tell me because I say so. I know that something is different with you; I just don't know what it is. So you had better tell me unless you want a slow, painful death."

Fayt laughed softly. "You threats don't work on me. I know you won't carry them out."

Albel snarled and put a hand on his sword hilt. "Do not anger me, fool. I will slit your throat without flinching."

Albel and Fayt stared each other down. Albel was furious. His eyes blazed with anger and his jaw clenched as he slowly drew his sword and held it to Fay's neck. Fayt stated back at Albel impassively, without any visible sign of fear. He was pretty sure Albel really meant to kill him this time.

Abruptly Albel grinned wickedly and let out a short laugh. He swung his sword around and drove it into the ground. Then he calmly resumed his seat as if nothing had happened.

Fayt still stood for a moment, feeling very confused. He wondered what had just happened to change Albel's mood so suddenly.

"Sit down, fool," Albel said impatiently. "I don't have all day."

Fayt reluctantly sat back down, afraid of making Albel angry again.

Albel was silent for a few moments and then he chuckled softly. "You're a fool, but a brave fool. I'll give you that. I could see it in your eyes that you finally realize the truth of my threats now. Ha, it's about time you cam out of you innocent little world. But, you were resigned to your death without fear. No screaming, no whimpering, no squirming. I respect those who accept their death gracefully. It makes them less entertaining to kill."

"Uh, thanks I guess," Fayt said quietly.

Albel smirked. "Since I am in such a good mood, I am willing to compromise with you, fool. I will tell you about why everyone fears me and you will tell me whey everyone fears you."

Fayt rolled his eyes. "I already know why people fear you. You have a terrible temper and you would kill them without hesitation if they angered you."

I already know all that," Albel said irritably. "I mean that I will tell you why I want to kill the miserable maggots. I wasn't always this way. You and I have both been through terrible circumstances that shape who we are now. I have become unhappy with all the weakness in the world, and you become a weak fool that thinks everything is your fault."

Fayt was surprised at Albel's introspective mood. "Albel, you don't have to tell me anything. I know you probably haven't had a good life and that's why you act tough. I respect you anyway. You don't need to make excuses for your rotten attitude."

Albel bared his teeth at Fayt. "I will tell you anyway. Maybe then you will see that your own misfortunes are nothing."

Fayt sighed. "Fine, Albel. Go ahead."

Albel rose and paced the clearing. "I suppose my childhood was alright. My father, Glou Nox was captain of the Dragon Brigade. I was supposed to follow in my father's footsteps and become captain myself one day. What a fool he was to believe in me. At fourteen I was supposed to go through the Ascension of the Flame ceremony and get my own dragon. I failed because of my weakness. The penalty for failure is death, but all I got was this." Albel slowly pulled off his claw to reveal scarred flesh.

Albel jammed his claw back on and slumped back into his seat. "My father dove in to save me from a worse fate. Because of me, a pathetic weakling like me is allowed to live and my father died."

"That sucks," Fayt said with a bitter laugh.

Albel's eyes narrowed. "You dare to laugh, fool?" Then Albel paused thoughtfully. "You always pity others, even if they do not deserve it. So you must have suffered worse than me if you can laugh at my suffering. This really isn't helping, is it?"

"No," Fayt said sadly. "But I do admit you have suffered. I'm sorry I laughed."

Albel waved him of. "Don't apologize. Do something about it."

"What do you want me to do?"

Albel grinned wickedly. "You will tell me, fool, what YOUR tragedy is."

Fayt groaned. "Do I have to?"

Albel glared at him. "I told you about my past."

"Yes, I appreciate it," Fayt said quickly, fearful of angering Albel. "Oh, alright, I'll tell you. Do you know much about symbology?"

Albel looked at him blankly.

"Err, I mean, runology."

"Ah, yes. The choice weapon of the Aquarian scum. But what has that to do with you?"

"On my planet we call runology symbology."

Albel raised an eyebrow. "This is all really fascinating, worm, but you need to get to the point."

"Well, my dad is an expert on symbological genetics. You probably don't know much about genetics and I won't attempt to explain it to you. But it has to do with being part of me, just as much as my blue hair and green eyes, except you can't see it."

"Stop attempting to confuse me," Albel growled. "You're making things too complicated, fool."

Fayt sighed. "You're right. I'm rambling. Okay, let's see. How can I explain this?" Fayt bowed his head and thought a moment. When he raised his head again, his eyes were sad.

"I'm a weapon, Albel, just as much as the Thunder Arrow, the Aquarian runological weapon. My dad put something into me that made me a human runological weapon. I don't know how the Vendeen found out about it, but they're willing to kill hundreds of people just to get to me. My very existence puts people in danger. I blew up their whole ship. You know I don't like killing things, but I'm a weapon, and I just did it. I can't believe all the killing because of me."

Fayt had looked Albel directly in the eyes as he spoke, but once he was finished, Albel looked away in inner turmoil. So that was that. He could never hope to become stronger than Fayt, no matter how much he trained. Fayt had a power he could never dream of reaching.

Fayt's eyes brimmed with tears "I shouldn't have told you. I knew you wouldn't be able to stand me anymore. You'd either fear me or try to use me as a weapon for your war."

"Don't flatter yourself," Albel said gruffly. "I fear nothing. And no matter how heartless people make me out to be, you're a person, not a weapon, so I'm not going to capture you."

"But you couldn't stand to look at me," Fayt protested.

Albel shrugged. "I wasn't thinking what you suspected, but I was equally ashamed of my thoughts. For a moment I envied you. I wished I had this great power you speak of. I have always desired to be strong, but now I have met my match. What does it matter if you did it with training or outside help? But one thing puzzles me, fool, if you are as strong as you claim, why don't you use this power more often?"

Fayt smiled sadly. "It only works under extreme emotional distress. And anyway, it's too powerful for normal situations. If I could destroy a Vendeeni ship, I could destroy a whole city."

Albel was silent a moment. "So that basically means you are as weak as usual unless beaten within an inch of your life. I shall take pleasure in becoming strong enough to beat you, but not too badly."

Fayt smiled. "Thanks, Albel. You never change." Fayt glanced at Albel and instantly made a decision, hoping he would live long enough to regret it. He reached over and gave Albel a quick hug and then backed away as far as he could.

Albel jumped up, his eyes flashing wildly and his sword drawn as if he could defend himself against affection with his weapon. "Don't do that!" Albel growled. "Don't make me lose all respect for you."

"I could say the same for you," Fayt said calmly. "You admitted tat I'm stronger than you. What happened to all the cocky bragging?"

Albel glared at Fayt and then smirked. "You've been with me too long. You're beginning to grow a backbone. I'm not sure I like this."

"Don't worry," Fayt said calmly. "I'm sure you'll always be weaker but cockier than me."

"Hmph," Albel said with a small smirk. "Dream on, fool, dream on."


	9. I ride on the wings of death

A/N: We've passed the halfway point for the story. Whoo…For those of you who noticed, each of the chapters are named after one of the lines in the prologue…I might do an epilogue too, but we'll think about that later. Anyway…this chapter was supposed to be entirely humorous..and it is, to some extent, but the angst invaded at the end. Darn it!

Disclaimer: Star Ocean is not mine. What? You thought I would give you a plain disclaimer like that? Don't underestimate the creative mind, fool. Oh dear…I seem to have swallowed Albel…and unfortunately, he does not belong to me so I have to give him up.

Albel was in a very good mood. He had been grinning wickedly nonstop for a whole week, looking like he was plotting something evil. Cliff did not like the look of that at all and he told Fayt so. Fayt shrugged it off, chalking it up as normal for Albel. Secretly, fayt suspected that Albel was planning on getting even with him for the unexpected hug. Fayt imagined that Albel would be very embarrassed by any show of emotion. However, after a few days had passed without Albel doing anything, Fayt was slowly beginning to be less wary.

Albel had made just as many sarcastic comments as usual, maybe even more than usual, but they were just a façade. All the sting was gone from them. It was more like teasing than the taunting it had once been. So gentle was this teasing that everyone noticed. Cliff and Nel were no longer angered by his words. They just endured his "maggot" and "worm" titles with a smile. Fayt was already used to Albel's stern language and without the stern tone with it, Fayt was beginning to enjoy being around Albel. He was lulled into a false sense of friendly security.

Albel struck when Fayt was least expecting it. He had been calmly walking around Peterny when he spotted Albel gesturing angrily to a few of his soldiers standing near a wall. Curious, Fayt walked closer.

"Don't give me that crud," Albel growled. "I've been traveling with him for weeks and I'm not dead yet."

"But you're Lord Albel," a soldier protested. "No one can kill you."

Albel threw up his hands in frustration, but at that moment his eyes fastened on Fayt. A vicious grin spread across his face as he slowly lowered his hands. He crooked a finger in his direction. "Come here, fool," he said quietly.

Albel's expression and dangerously quiet voice terrified Fayt. He briefly considered running for his life, wondering whether or not Albel could catch up to him and then kill him.

"I said get over here!" Albel roared. Fayt froze and then reluctantly walked towards Albel.

Albel smirked at Fayt and then addressed one of his soldiers. "I want you to treat this worm as if he was one of your buddies."

"No, this isn't neces-" Fayt began, as soon as he realized what Albel was doing, but Albel silenced him with a cold glare.

The soldier started forward meekly, gave Fayt a careful pat on the back and said nervously. "How's it going?"

"You make me sick," Albel growled, giving the soldier a hard thump on the head with his sword hilt and then kicking him to the ground.

Albel pointed at another soldier with his sword. "You, do it right this time."

The soldier stepped forward, gently elbowed Fayt in the side and in an exaggerated happy voice said, "Nice to see you!'

Albel rolled his eyes. "**Exactly** as you would treat your comrades. Is hat too difficult a concept for you to grasp?"

A slightly portly soldier waddled forward. "Hey, mate!" he yelled delightedly, slapping Fayt on the back so hard that the Earthling nearly fell over. Fayt winced, sure he would fine a huge red handprint on his back in the morning.

Albel chuckled. "See? He's perfectly harmless." Albel gave Fayt a hard shove that knocked him onto his back. Albel stood over Fayt, giving him a sharp glare that promised death if he moved. Fayt gave Albel an exasperated look, but he stayed put to help Albel prove his point.

Albel nudged Fayt with his foot and then turned back to his men. "You see this powerful airship destroyer now? He's nothing but a common worm."

A tall soldier spoke up. "I've heard that he is only dangerous under emotional distress."

Albel chuckled. "Then try not to piss him off."

"But, sir, isn't that what you're doing right now?"

"No, I find him remarkably tolerant." Albel glanced down at Fayt with an expression of almost pride.

"It's not anger that does it," a small man spoke up importantly. "It's grief."

Albel looked intrigued. "Then I suggest you try not to kill any of his friends, even that Aquarian wench, Nel." Albel spat her name with contempt. "But it would be wise to be on his good side because he would avenge your death nicely."

"Are you one of his friends?" a soldier queried.

Albel's face tightened. "No," he said shortly. "I am nobody's friend." But fayt caught the slight hint of regret in Albel's words.

"Alright," enough for today," Albel growled. "Dunbar will get compensation for being less dense than the rest of you." The jovial soldier beamed. "Get moving, back to your quarters!" Albel snapped.

As soon as his soldiers were gone, Albel spun around and offered Fayt a hand to pull him up. Albel yanked so hard that Fayt nearly fell forward. Albel chuckled softly. "Such a clumsy boy, you are." Fayt sighed. It was typical of Albel to be cruel even when he was being kind.

"You're alright?" Albel asked gruffly.

"My back's a little sore," Fayt admitted.

Albel laughed mercilessly. "Learn to live with pain, fool."

"What about you, Albel?"

Albel looked surprised. "Me? What about me?"

"Are you alright?"

Albel looked at Fayt sharply and he stopped when he saw the sympathy in the boy's eyes. He smiled sadly. "So you know. I'm sorry you had to see my weakness, fool. I need to learn to hide my feelings better."

"It's not weak to want friends."

"So you say, Fayt," Albel said gruffly. "But I know better. From now on I am keeping my distance. This cannot go any further."

Fayt watched Albel walk away with his mouth open. He didn't know what surprised him more, the fact that Albel admitted he wanted friends, or the fact that he called him by name.


	10. And destruction follows in my wake

A/N: Once again I present a lovely chapter with Fayt and Albel. I have been informed by my lovely cousins that if I don't include other characters besides soldiers, they're going to murder me, so since I rather like Cliff, he is appearing in a guest role. Voila!

Disclaimer: Nobody belongs to me, except my dog, who loves me dearly, although not enough to read this story. XD But I'm sure if she could read, she would. She just loves me that much.

The next day Albel focused most of his anger on Fayt, as if to make up for being nice to him the day before. He was as contemptible as usual to Nel, but he pretty much ignored everyone else in favor of Fayt. Everyone noticed and they began giving Fayt suspicious look, wondering what he had done to attract Albel's rage. Even slow-witted Cliff had noticed.

Cliff was carefully cleaning one of the parts for the Eagle while leaning back against a stout tree. He watched Fayt out of the corners of his eyes as he spoke. "Looks like you and Albel are fighting," he observed.

Fayt shrugged. "I guess so."

"It's a shame," Cliff said slowly. "You and Albel seemed like such good buddies."

Fayt sighed. "I know. Albel thinks it's a sign of weakness to have friends. I think he's trying to push me away." Fayt nodded resolutely. "I need to go talk to him."

Fayt found Albel sitting against a fence, examining his weapons. He glanced up briefly at Fayt and growled. "What do you want, maggot?"

"Albel, what's wrong?"

Albel glared at him savagely. "What do you care, fool?"

"You're my friend. I'm concerned."

"You're not my friend," Albel growled.

"Yes, I am. I'm friends with everyone."

"I see," Albel said, dangerously quiet. "Are you comparing me to all the rest of the maggots you have befriended?"

"Of course no," Fayt said angrily, refusing to let Albel bait him. "Now, I'll be your friend whether or not you want to be mine. I don't care anymore." He whirled around to leave but Albel grabbed onto his wrist.

"You would do that for me?" Albel asked quietly, looking stunned.

"Of course I would." Fayt hopped up onto the fence and perched atop a fence post. "I don't want you to be friendless for the rest of your life."

Albel chuckled. "You're even more of a fool than I though. Who would want to be friends with such a weak, twisted creature like me? I'm-"

"Now, what did we say about moping?" Fayt scolded.

Albel smirked. "I'm not moping, fool. I'm merely stating a fact. I am horribly twisted. Don't try to deny it."

"I don't care what you look like," Fayt protested.

"Idiot," Albel muttered. "I was talking about my insides, not my arm. I'm not that vain."

"Oh," Fayt said sheepishly.

Albel smirked. "But my heart is just as disfigured as my arm. Would you dare be friends with such a one that is hated by all?"

Fayt rolled his eyes. "Oh stop it. Of course I'm your friend. I like you, Albel, not matter how hard you try to be unlikeable."

Albel settled back against the fence and closed his eyes. It was easier to just ignore fayt's words than respond. He was really not in the mood to argue. Fayt jumped off the fence and landed close to Albel, kicking up a cloud of gravel. Albel kept his eyes closed. He could still keep track of Fayt by sound.

Fayt knelt close to Albel. "Hey, are you asleep?"

Albel ignored him. He resisted the immediate temptation to grab Fayt and scare the crap out of him.

However, Fayt would not easily give up. After a quick internal debate with himself, he poked Albel in the stomach. "Hey, wake up!"

Albel's eyes flew open and he rose slightly. "Don't you dare touch me, fool," he growled.

"Sorry," Fayt said sheepishly.

"Leave me alone," Albel grumbled. He closed his eyes and went back to simply laying on the ground. He didn't want to sleep particularly; he just wanted to do absolutely nothing, if Fayt would let him get away with it.

"Albel," Fayt whined. "We're not done talking." Albel snorted, showing his conviction that he was clearly done talking.

Fayt poked him again. Albel's eyes opened wide. He looked slightly horrified. 'Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Fayt asked innocently. "Oh, this?" He poked Albel a third time.

"Yes! Cut that out! That-it tickles."

"Oh, it does?" Fayt grinned. "Then I think I'll have to do this more often."

Albel groaned and wished for a swift death. Perhaps Fayt would be merciful? So much for that.

Fayt had a lot of experience tickling. He remembered being tickled by Sophia as a child and tickling her back. Fayt sat on Albel's legs so he couldn't get up and then proceeded to spend the next fifteen minutes tickling him. Albel squirmed, pleaded, promised Fayt a violent death, all to no avail. He was doomed.

Albel let out a short bark of what passed for his laughter. Horrified, he clapped a hand over his mouth. Fayt grinned.

"Fayt, stop," Albel said breathlessly. "Please, Fayt?"

Fayt sat back on his heels. "I've never hear you truly laugh before. I'm going to keep tickling you until you do."

"It's not worth it. Come on Fayt. Stop, please," Albel begged. "My stomach hurts."

"You're a man," Fayt said firmly. "You can take it."

Albel groaned. "Once I get my sword, you're going to regret this."

"Good thing for me, your sword is just out of reach," Fayt said cheerfully. "Let's get this over with."

A few minutes late, Albel was genuinely laughing and squirming under Fayt's hands. "Alright, alright! Enough torture! Fayt, stop, I can't breathe. Stop!"

"Hey, gu-whoa, whoa, whoa!" Cliff stood in the clearing, staring at them with a mixture of disgust and horror on his face. "Fayt, how could you do something like that?"

Fayt jerked away from Albel, turning bright red. "It's not what it looks like! We weren't doing anything!"

Albel sat up slowly, still gasping for breath. "Oh, shut up, fool. You're only making it worse."

"But he has to know we weren't doing anything!" Fayt protested. "He'll tell Sophia something was going on and then she'll hate me."

"Oh, who cares what that foolish girl thinks?" Albel said dismissively. "As long as you and I know the truth, that's all that matters."

"If you two weren't having sex, what were you doing?" Cliff asked cautiously. "I hate to say it, Fayt, but it looks awfully suspicious."

Fayt glanced at Albel. "Don't say anything," Albel growled. "I have my pride to consider."

Fayt sighed and shrugged. "Sorry, Cliff. Albel would rather have you think I was having sex with him than let you know what we were really doing."

Albel had suddenly realized what it looked like from Cliff's position. "You idiot!" Albel exploded. "How dare you stoop so low to think Fayt was having sex with me! If anything, I would have sex with him. But that wasn't what we were doing anyway, so it doesn't matter."

Fayt turned crimson. "Albel, how could you say that about me? I'm your friend, not your lover. I don't swing that way."

Albel sighed impatiently. "Fayt, I meant that I would never let anybody take advantage of me. I didn't you specifically. But forget I said that." He glared at Cliff. "We weren't having sex, alright? Get it through your thick skull!"

Cliff sighed. "Okay, I get it. You two weren't having sex. But what were you doing? I heard Albel laughing and then screaming and I find you both in a compromising position. Something fishy is going on here."

"Should I tell him?" Fayt asked Albel hesitantly.

Albel scowled. "Fine, maggot. I could care less anymore."

Fayt sighed. "Well, I was tickling Albel. That's why he was laughing. But he didn't really like it and he kept screaming for me to stop."

Cliff looked amused. "Sounds like fun. Can I try too?"

"No," Albel snarled. "No one is allowed to touch me. You better not tell anyone else. I don't want all the pesky worms trying to tickle me."

"You won't let them get close enough to tickle you," fayt assured him.

Albel smirked. "True enough, fool. I'll kill them all!"

Cliff frowned. "No fair. You let Fayt touch you and you didn't kill him."

"You interrupted at the perfect time," Albel informed him. "Another second and I would have reached my sword and you would have only found me and no Fayt."

"Aw crud," Cliff muttered. "It sounds dangerous. Now it makes me want to tickle you more."

"I'll cut you a deal, maggot. You let me tickle you and then you can tickle me."

"You're going to use your claw, aren't you?" Cliff asked suspiciously.

Albel laughed cruelly. "You're awfully perceptive, certainly more than you look."

"Well, of course I-Hey, wait a minute! What do you mean by that?"

Albel smirked. "I take it back. Come along, Fayt. We'll let the idiot stay here and ponder it for awhile. Surely it can't take more than a few hours."

Fayt smiled and shrugged helplessly. "Sorry, Cliff. I have to go. Please don't tell Sophia anything bad just because Albel was rude. I don't think you're-"

Albel grabbed onto Fayt's wrist and yanked him away from Cliff. "Let's go. I can't spend another minute with that fool."

"I thought I was the fool," Fayt asked curiously.

"No, not anymore. You're dead meat. Just wait until I find a secluded spot where no one can hear you scream."

Fayt grinned. "Sounds like fun."


	11. I live in a voluntary exile

A/N: I can't believe that this story is almost done with. I know the basic plot outline for all the rest of the chapters, but I can tweak things a little bit if I need to. I'll be so sad once this story is all done with. Oh well. That just means I'll have to do all the one-shots I have planned.

Albel: It's time you updated again, you f-

Fayt: Albel, don't swear at the author! You don't use such language in the game so you can't use it here.

Albel: Oh, come on. In the game I say fool, and I just wanted to add an adjective.

Fayt: The only word beginning with an f that should come out of your mouth is fool, and that wasn't it.

Albel: who do you think you are, my mother?

Fayt: No, I'm your boyfriend.

Albel: What? When did this happen?

Fayt: Don't you remember what happened between us in that nice secluded place in the woods?

Albel: -backing away- Fayt, I didn't do anything with you It was completely innocent. You did something to him, I know it! Fix him!

Me: sorry, Albel, you're on your own. If Fayt chooses to remember things differently, I'm sure the fans will be happy. XD

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, which means I am just your average ordinary rabid fangirl, Albel's in particular. But Fayt's cool too. The angst is strong with this one…

Despite having enjoyed the afternoon he had spent with Albel, Fayt felt oddly depressed. He had become quite fond of the angry warrior. Okay, maybe more than quite fond of him. He was relieved that Albel had already taken out all his irritation with him and the promptly dismissed the matter. Albel was not type to hold grudges, except against Aquarians. Grudges were far too troublesome. They distracted his thoughts from battle.

Fayt felt very guilty for getting too close to Albel. The swordsman had made it plain that he was not interested in friendships. He wanted to be miserable and alone. Yet Fayt could not stop thinking about Albel's laughter.

"I'm making him happy against his will," Fayt realized. "He was trying to avoid me and then I chased after him. God, I've gotten him into so much trouble. I really am a fool. How can I ever make it up to him?"

Fayt needed time to think, but several people kept barging into his room. First Cliff wanted to know if Fayt wanted to come to the tavern with him, then Nel offered to spar with him, and Sophia told him she was there if he needed to talk. The list went on and on. Fayt politely declined all the offers, preferring t remain in his room. After awhile he ignored any interruption by simply sitting at the desk in his room at the inn and staring off into space. Soon, everyone stopped bothering him. Still, it was late evening before an idea finally came to him. Luckily, he had plenty of paper for writing. It took several drafts before the note was finally finished. With a satisfied sigh, Fayt set the note on his bed for anyone to find and slipped off into the night.

Nobody noticed Fayt's absence until the next morning. Cliff and Nel were sitting in the front of the inn, warming themselves by the fire when Albel burst into the room, too enraged for words. Only after kicking over a few chairs, cutting a large gash into the table and flinging a vase into the fire could Albel speak. Cliff and Nel watched with interest as Albel took a deep breath to control himself. "Have you maggots seen Fayt?" he demanded.

"No," Nel said carefully, sure that Albel wasn't entirely stable. "He should still be up in his room. I've been up since dawn and he hasn't been out of his room since I've been up."

"So the fool's actually done it," Albel snarled, kicking over another chair for good measure.

"Done what?" Cliff asked curiously.

Albel waved a piece of paper in front of Cliff's face too quickly for the Klausian to read it. He snatched it from Albel's hands. "Lemme see that thing!"

Albel paced the room, unable to control hiss anger. "Fayt wrote that he's going away so he won't be a nuisance to us."

Cliff looked up from the paper, an astonished look on his face. "You can read."

Albel immediately halted his pacing, whirled around and came far into Cliff's personal space so there was barely and inch between them. "You're looking death in the face, worm, and I assure you, if you keep it up, pretty soon you won't have a face. Now is not the time to be stupid. I am not in the mood to trifle with idiots."

"Albel's right," Nel cut in. "What does Fayt say in that note?"

Cliff read the note aloud. "'Dear friends, I am sorry to have been such a burden to you for so long. You'll no longer have to worry about protecting me I'm going far away. It'll be better if no one knows where I am. That way you won't be killed. Please do not come searching for m to make sure I'm safe. I'll be fine. Whoever finds this, please tell Albel that I won't tell anyone his secret so he doesn't need to worry about that.'"

Cliff glanced up. "What secret?"

Albel looked embarrassed. He reddened slightly. "Uhh…the time you found me in the woods being…" He swallowed hard, unwilling to continue.

Luckily, he didn't have to explain further. Cliff looked enlightened. "Oh yeah, THAT secret. Heh, it looks like you won't have to worry about worms trying to ti-" Cliff cut himself up by clapping a hand over his mouth. He looked horrified. Albel gave him a disgusted look. "Whoops."

Nel looked intrigued. "What secret? What's this about?"

Cliff shrugged. "Sorry, Nel. If Fayt won't tell, neither will I." He deliberately looked back at the note to change the subject. "'And please tell Albel that I-' Hey! It's all scribbled out. I can't read it."

Albel smirked. "It probably says to 'tell Albel that I fear him.'"

Cliff glared at Albel. "Oh yeah, I'm sure that's what it says," he said sarcastically. "Because, of course, you're all fearsome and everything. Oh yeah, I see it now! That's exactly what it says!"

Albel scowled. "What's your problem? I thought you said you couldn't read it?"

"It could be something important," Cliff muttered. "Now we'll never know. Oh wait, there's more. 'Tell Sophia not to worry. Fayt.' Hey, that's not nice. He only mentioned you and Sophia, nothing about the rest of us."

Albel smirked. "Turn it over, idiot."

Cliff flipped over the note. "'Cliff, you're a-' Hey, this is your writing!"

Albel shrugged. "It's not my problem if Fayt chose to write on the back of a paper I already used."

Cliff scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. 'You did that n purpose."

"So what if I did?"

"Guys, stop," Nel commanded. "What are we going to do about this? What are we going to tell the other?"

"We're not telling them anything," Albel growled. "We're going to find that fool and drag him back here. Bah, far away. He can't even take a step without nearly getting himself killed. What makes him think he can survive out there? We're going to have to go after him so he doesn't die."

Cliff looked amused. "Since when do you care whether he lives or dies?"

"Of course I care," Albel growled.

Cliff raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Albel realized how that sounded and quickly tried to backtrack. "I mean, if he dies, I want to be the one to kill him. I don't like killing unless I'm doing it. Nobody steals from me what's rightfully mine to kill, except for Aquarians. They're too weak to be worth my time killing them." Albel glared at Nel, daring her to challenge him, but she wisely stayed silent.

"What are we gonna do?" Cliff asked. 'We don't know how long he's been gone or where he went."

"I will find Fay," Albel growled. "Those things make no difference to me. I will go by myself because you fools will only slow me down. And when I find the fool, he'll wish he had never been born." Albel's eyes were murderous.

"Take a horse with you to carry supplies," Nel suggested. "You might be searching for awhile."

Albel waved her off. "I need nothing. I will be back by nightfall." With a savage grin, Albel slammed the door and stalked off.

Cliff and Nel exchanged a glance. "Do you really think he'll be back by tonight?" Nel asked.

"You want to bet on it?"

"No, we shouldn't be gambling on this. Fayt is going to really regret running off. I'm not sure I trust Albel with Fayt when he's in such a bad mood. He seemed ready to kill Fayt."

"Yeah." Cliff grinned. "And I think I know why." He looked at the note thoughtfully. "I think we can get to the scribbled out parts. I'll rig up something on the ship to separate it out."

A few minutes later Cliff came back beaming. "I thought so. I don't know if Albel knows about this or not, but I'm sure he feels the same way about Fayt. Look!"

Nel glanced at the sentence minus the scribbles. "Love him?" she repeated incredulously. "Cliff, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, it totally fits. Fayt thought he'd never see Albel again so he anted to tell him, but then changed his mind maybe because he was afraid we'd read it and get mad or maybe Albel would come after him."

"Well, that all happened anyway," Nel sighed. "Why would he fall in love with Albel? Albel doesn't even like him."

"Oh, you never know," Cliff said mysteriously. "I caught them in the woods the other day-well, never mind. I promised I wouldn't tell."

"Kissing?"

"No."

"Sex?" Nel looked horrified.

"No, nothing like that! It's just-well, Albel has top be less tough around Fayt. It's good for him. Fayt even got to him to laugh."

Nel crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, let's hope that Fayt lives long enough for him to confess his feeling to Albel.

Cliff grinned. "I'm going to make bet with Mirage that those two get together. Mirage! Hey, Mirage!" Cliff was already gone.

Nel sighed and silently wished Fayt luck with the emotionally unstable warrior.

Fayt trudged through the streets of Arias. He had made his way directly there from Peterny. He was oblivious to all the dirty looks he was given because he was absorbed in his own thoughts.

_I should have said goodbye. Well, I did in the note, but I should have said good-bye properly. I wonder who will find it. Probably Nel. She's usually awake first. Well, whoever finds it; I don't envy them the task of explaining things to Sophia. If anyone, she'll be the one to come after me, certainly not Albel._

Fayt's thought drifted to Albel. What had possessed him to write that he loved him? He was trying to break off with him and declaring his love for him was just the thing to make Albel come looking for him.

"Oh well," Fayt said softly. "It's better for us both if I stay away. I won't threaten your life. I know you don't love me. You just want to be my friend. One you find out, you won't want to be around me anyway, so it's better if I leave now."

"It's him," a raspy voice hissed. Startled, Fayt spun around in alarm to find and old crone looking at him with unfriendly eyes. "You're the one who kills without mercy. A wicked boy not worth his life." She spat viciously in Fayt's direction.

"Oh no," Fayt said quickly. "That's Albel, Albel the Wicked. He's from Airyglyph."

"Bah, insolent boy. We know of Albel the Wicked. But you're the one who killed all those soldiers." She pointed a gnarled finger at him accusingly.

"No, no, no. That wasn't me. It was the Vendeeni ship."

"You summoned it with your evil powers!" the old woman shrieked, her voice rising to a shrill pitch. "Deathbringer! You deserve death!"

Several large, seedy looking men stepped out from the building behind the old woman, wearing threatening scowls as they advanced towards Fayt.

"No!" Fayt pleaded. "Pleas, it's a misunderstanding. I didn't-I didn't!" He drew his sword nervously.

A small boy dashed under Fayt's legs, tripping him onto his back. The boy danced around Fayt and stomped on his hand. With a small cry of pain, Fayt reflexively opened his hand. The boy seized the sword and dragged it a distance away. He returned and began dancing around Fayt, viciously kicking at him and taunting him. "Die, scum! Deathbringer! Deathbringer! Die, die!"

Whimpering, Fayt curled up into a ball. "No, I didn't-didn't mean to. I didn't mean for anyone to die." His voice sounded hollow to his own ears.

Out of the corner of his eye, Fayt saw a raised fist, and then all was black.

Fayt woke up a few hours later, sore and bruised all over. He could taste caked blood in the corner of his mouth. With a groan, Fayt laboriously sat up. He was still in the middle of town, lying in the dirt, right where they had left him. However, his attackers had all gone. It was getting late and the sun was starting to set. Fayt shivered with cold. His clothes were ripped and wouldn't protect him from the night air.

Fayt was cold and hungry. His sword was gone and so was his food. He hadn't eaten since the day before and he felt weak. He huddled against the building for shelter and dozed fitfully.

Fayt was awoken by a loud clattering noise through the middle of town. He jerked awak to see Albel dismounting form a brown horse.

"Fool!" Albel shouted. "How did you think you could survive on your own? You're lucky I came looking for you."

Fayt tried to mumble a thank you through his chapped lips. "Albel…"

"No talking!" Albel ordered. "Get your sorry butt on that horse so we can go back to Peterny. I am NOT carrying you."

Seeing as how Fayt could not get up on his own, Albel unceremoniously yanked him to his feet and then tossed his over the horse's back. "You are in such trouble," he hissed through his teeth. "You're lucky I don't kill you now, fool." Albel swing himself onto the horse behind Fayt. He bared his teeth fiercely. "But when we get back, we're having a long talk about your stupidity."

Fayt did not doubt Albel's words as Albel violently kicked the horse's side and made off for Peterny.


	12. To protect the ones i love

A/N: Awwww, it's the fluffy chapter. Albel gets to be nice to Fayt and take care of him since Fayt is pretty messed up. Gratuitous hugging! XD

Disclaimer: Fayt is adorable, but he's not mine. Albel would kill me if I tried to take Fayt from him.

Albel said nothing to Fayt the entire ride to Peterny. He preferred to leave Fayt to the company of his conscience. He knew Fayt would torture himself far better than he ever could. And when they reached Peterny, Fayt would already be feeling guilty and it would be only too easy to get him to promise never to run off again.

The silent treatment was already working. Fayt would occasionally look back and give Albel a morose look which Albel returned with a stern glare. Fayt looked away, more miserable than before. Albel had to fight to keep from laughing at the fool's expense. Poor little Fayt. Oh well, it was good for him to suffer.

Neither did Albel speak immediately when they reached Peterny. Albel kicked the door open and half dragged, half carried Fayt inside.

Cliff and Nel eyed Albel. Albel scowled at them and dragged Fayt down the hallway to his room.

"Ha!" I told you he'd be back by tonight!" Cliff said triumphantly. Grudgingly, Mirage handed him a small pile of money.

"But you said before sunset," Nel reminded him.

"Aw crud," Cliff muttered, handing his winnings to Nel. He scowled and slid down farther into his seat.

Albel dumped Fayt on his bed and retreated to his own room. Fayt looked confused, so Albel returned a moment later. He pointed an accusing finger at Fayt. "Don't you dare run off during the night. That was the bloody stupidest thing you ever could have done. You almost got yourself killed! Does that make you happy?"

Fayt hung his head in shame and Albel softened slightly. "Well," he said gruffly. "I can see that you're injured so you need your rest. We'll talk more in the morning. Don't go anywhere!"

Fayt nodded, his eyes wide with worry. "I'm sorry, Albel. I just didn't want anybody else to die."

"Well, you almost did," Albel said shortly. He looked down at Fay, hesitated, moved closer hesitated again. Albel slowly lifted and almost shaking hand and awkwardly patter Fayt on the head. Fayt stared at him in amazement.

"Well, that means nothing," Albel growled. "You're still a fool and I-just go to sleep!" With a slight snarl under his breath, Albel stalked back to his own room.

It was barely five minutes later when Albel became aware of Fayt's footsteps. He wasn't asleep yet; he just had his eyes closed. He merely turned over and regarded Fayt calmly. "What do you want, fool?"

Fayt started, not realizing Albel was still awake, but he quickly regained his composure. Bowing his head humbly, Fayt whispered, "Please, Albel, if it's not too much trouble, may I spend the night in here with you?"

Albel eyed him warily. "Why?"

Fayt nervously shuffled his feet. "Well, I'm afraid of being alone tonight. Those townspeople are going to haunt me in my dreams."

Albel sighed. 'They attacked you, didn't they?" He mad a mental note to slaughter the maggots first thing in the morning.

"Yes," Fayt said hesitantly. "I let them get to me, and they're still getting to me now."

Albel closed his eyes, thinking for a moment. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather sleep with Cliff or Sophia?"

"No, I'd rather be with you."

Albel sighed heavily. "Alright then, as you wish."

Fayt hesitated. "Should I put my blankets on the floor or bring a mattress or something?"

Albel sighed. He was getting soft. "No, that's not necessary. I trust you, Fayt. Besides, if you try anything, I'll cut your lecherous hands off."

Fayt smiled. "I promise, Albel. I'll try not to be a bother."

Albel snorted. "Like it really matters, fool. I don't sleep much anyway. Your company will only keep me from boredom. Make as much noise as you want. It won't bother me."

"Okay," Fayt said softly. He carefully crawled onto the bed and lay down on top of the blankets on the edge, as far from Albel as possible, even though Albel had scooted over to allow Fayt plenty of room without actually touching him.

Fayt was silent for awhile and then he turned to Albel with a stricken look on his face. "Albel, may I ask you a question? It's really important."

Albel carefully studied his favorite fool's expression. This had to be a very serious question. "Fine, go ahead." Albel quickly searched his mind for any possible questions of such importance.

"Albel, have you ever-" Fayt began hesitantly.

Albel froze. Oh god. Not the love question! He really didn't want to answer that one, at least not right now. But if Fayt asked, he couldn't refuse him.

"-tripped?" Fayt finished, looking at Albel worriedly.

Albel was caught completely off guard by this new direction. He stared at Fayt in bewilderment and then he laughed in relief. "What kind of foolish question is that?"

Fayt looked hurt. "I was being serious."

Albel sighed and threw his head back to look at the ceiling. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"I'm always getting into trouble and you seem so perfect. I was just-"

Albel cut him off. "You of all people should know I'm far from perfect. For you to even suggest such a thing-I'm flattered that you think so highly of me but I question your sanity."

"No, it's just-" Fayt looked away. "You're just so strong and you always seem to know what to do."

"Not with those dragons," Albel said bitterly.

"That didn't involve strength," Fayt protested.

"Yes it did: strength of character, which I still lack."

"You've changed since then," Fayt insisted. "You came to rescue me."

"It was for a selfish reason," Albel muttered.

"You saved me life! That's not selfish."

"It was only because-" Albel hesitated. "I enjoy your company," he finished with a scowl.

Fayt beamed. "Albel, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!"

"Oh, shut up," Albel growled. "I can't stand for that mushy stuff."

"Sorry," Fayt said sheepishly.

The two of them lapsed into companionable silence. Fayt stared off into space and Albel cautiously watched Fayt out of the corner of his eyes.

"I envy you," Fayt whispered. "You never lose a fight. You're confident and everyone respects your power. I have to hide mine. I'm scared to death I'll accidentally kill someone. That wouldn't bother you. You're always in control and you don't let emotions get in your way."

"Except anger," Albel said brusquely.

Fayt afforded him a small smile with tired eyes. "We can forgive that. You're only protecting other by keeping them for getting too close. You can survive on your own. But I can't. I depend too much on other. Nobody should be allowed to come close to me, but I don't have the courage to push them away."

"Fayt," Albel said earnestly. "You deserve to have someone get close to you."

Fayt looked puzzled. "Aren't you close to me?"

Albel smirked. "You don't want to know what my twisted version of close is."

"Yes I do. Show me."

Albel rolled over and pinned Fayt to the bed with one leg. He stared into the startled boy's face as he brought his face barely an inch from Fayt's. "Is this what you want?"

"N-n-no," Fayt said nervously.

"Hmph. I thought so." Albel drew back with a sigh.

"I don't mean I don't like you," Fayt said hurriedly. "It's just-I can't-not now-"

"Oh shut up," Albel muttered. He looked faintly amused. "I know what you mean and it's okay with me."

Fayt was relieved. "Thanks, Albel. I do like you, you know."

Albel raised an eyebrow. "Just like?"

Fayt blushed. "Okay, I love you."

"That's more like it," Albel said comfortably.

"Do you love me too?" Fayt asked anxiously.

Albel smirked. "Well, as close as a vicious, twisted creature like myself-"

"Albel," Fayt said warningly.

Albel scowled, annoyed at the interruption. "Well, I suppose so."

"You suppose so?" Fayt said incredulously.

"You know I'm not the type for all that useless romantic crud," Albel said dismissively. You've known that for a long time. Be content with 'I suppose so'."

Fayt smiled. "Okay, works for me."

"Good," Albel said shortly, shutting his eyes.

"Albel?"

"Yes?" Albel opened one eye.

"May I hug you?"

Albel sat back up. "Why in the world do you think you need to ask permission? You didn't ask the last time."

"That was a split-second thing," Fayt defended himself. "I didn't even think about it."

"Well, I wish you would think less. You worry too much. That's your problem. If you want to be more like me, you need to be carefree. You do what you need to do and don't worry about what might happen."

"Oh." Fayt hugged Albel happily. "Thanks for listening."

"It was nothing," Albel said gruffly, although he was secretly pleased.

"I'm getting some rest," Fayt said decisively. "I need plenty of energy for when you chew me out tomorrow."

"I don't think I need to do that anymore," Albel said softly. "I know you won't run away. You're staying right here with me."

Fayt smiled. "I'm glad. Well, good-night, Albel." The boy closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

Albel nodded approvingly. They boy was exhausted. He had been though a lot.

Albel's hands hovered over Fayt indecisively, fearful of waking the tired boy, but at last he made up his mind. Albel carefully pulled the blankets from under Fayt and tucked them around the boy. Fayt shifted slightly and became still.

Satisfied, Albel lay back slightly closer to Fayt and closed his eyes. The boy's soft breathing was comforting. Fayt was so trusting. With a sigh, Albel threw the blankets over himself, turned his back to Fayt and dropped off to sleep.


	13. I bring death to all i know

A/N: Geez, It's been awhile since I've updated…I feel so guilty. Yes, to me a few days is awhile. XD After all, I am on fanfiction every day looking at reviews and reading stories so I feel bad for skipping out without leaving another chapter…but I do have an excuse, not a very good one, but an excuse nonetheless. There is a really awkward part in this chapter…no, not sex because I can't write that…but it is an awkward part. And since it was awkward for me to write, it'll be awkward for you to read. Seriously, it took me 3 days just to get past that one little paragraph…but once I was past it I could write again. Well, I'm not going to give away what happens...you'll have to read it for yourselves!

Disclaimer: I do not own star ocean. I'm just a starry-eyed fangirl who writes lame love plots between two very hot characters. XD Here's a heaping helping of lamey-lame fluffiness followed by oh so angsty angst. Bon appetite!

Albel woke up to loud obnoxious laughter. He scowled and squinted against the bright light streaming in the window. It wasn't like him to sleep until morning. He barely slept and was usually up long before the sun. Albel took pride that his body needed only an hour of sleep a night to function. It was just as well since most of the time he couldn't sleep even if he tried. But somehow, having Fayt nearby eased his troubled mind enough to sleep through the whole night.

Albel was displeased when he tried to get up and discovered Fayt latched onto him. The boy had rolled over close to Albel in his sleep and was resting his head against Albel's shoulder while clinging to his shirt. With a disgusted look, Albel pried Fayt off him and pushed him away. Fayt made a small whimpering noise at the loss of warmth, but he burrowed further into the pillow and settled down.

Albel turned his attention to the other annoyance and found Cliff and Maria standing at the foot of the bed. "Do you have something to say to me, worm, since you so rudely barged into my room?" Albel glared at Cliff until he stopped laughing.

"Er, yeah. What's Fayt doing in here? I thought you hated company."

Albel rolled his eyes. "The fool was having nightmares so I let him in here. He said he couldn't sleep with you, you stupid oaf." Albel stuck out his tongue at Cliff, determined to make him pay for disturbing his sleep.

"Aww, you guys are so cute!" Maria gushed. "Have you been cuddling all night?"

"No," Albel snapped. "He was supposed to stay on his own side, not touching me."

"You're not very nice to Fayt," Cliff grumbled. "I should think you'd be nicer after he told you."

"Told me what?" Albel asked suspiciously.

Cliff froze. "Aw crud. He didn't tell you anything? Nothing's going to happen unless he tells you."

Albel paused. "He told me that he loves me."

Cliff beamed. "Yes, that's it. I'm glad he finally told you."

Albel rolled his eyes. "I've known for some time. The way he was-" Albel broke off and stared at cliff suspiciously. "How'd you find out?"

Cliff grinned. "He wrote it in his note."

"What are you going on about, maggot? I read that thing and there was nothing about love."

"We managed to erase the scribbles," Cliff said apologetically. "We're sorry for not telling you sooner."

Albel glanced from Fayt, who was still sleeping contentedly, back to Cliff. "How many of you know about this?"

"Everyone," Cliff said proudly. "Maria and Peppita think you two are adorable."

Albel groaned. "Fayt is going to be displeased. He keeps worrying what Sophia will think. She's going to be angry with Fayt, isn't she?"

"Don't worry, we didn't tell her," Cliff said quickly. "Everyone except Sophia. I already know how she'll react and it's not going to be pretty. Even if Fayt doesn't love her, she's still his friend and he'll be really upset if she doesn't approve. You guys need to get closer before we drop the bomb on her. Then you can cheer Fayt up after she yells at him."

Albel rolled is eyes. "Whatever, worm. If all you want to talk about is my love life, you had better get out now."

"Err, no. Nel thinks we should go clear the dragons out of Kirlsa."

"So, they're back." Albel looked amused. "You fools didn't kill enough last time. No matter. Are we ready to go then?"

"No, we're leaving at 8. It's only 6. You still have a little time to sleep if you want. We were just checking up on you."

Fayt rolled over and grabbed onto Albel's arm. Albel gave him a sour look. "Well, it seems I have no choice. Be gone, maggots, or I'll kill you!"

Cliff edged out of the room but Maria only got to the door and stopped. Albel was no longer paying attention to her. He studied Fayt with a curious look and then sighed wearily, wrapping a protective arm around him. Maria smiled to herself and quietly eased out of the room.

Oblivious to the world, Fayt and Albel slept on for another hour, closely intertwined. Occasionally, Fayt would make a soft sigh and nestle further into Albel's chest and then Albel's hand would tighten reflexively around Fayt's shoulder.

Albel twitched slightly in his sleep, causing his lips to brush against Fayt's. Fayt squeaked, waking Albel immediately. Albel's heart nearly stopped when he saw what was going on. He jerked away from Fayt and then eyed the boy suspiciously. Fayt was still sleeping peacefully so it hadn't been on purpose. Fayt looked so calm. Albel raised a hand to gently stroke Fayt's cheek.

Fayt stirred slightly and Albel dropped his hand. Fayt yawned and blinked open his eyes. "Good morning, Albel."

"Bah, go back to sleep, fool. You're still tired. You'll be useless in this condition."

"No I'm no," Fayt said sleepily. "I want to stay up with you. We can just talk if you want."

Albel smirked. "I don't want to talk."

Albel brought his mouth down to Fayt's. Fayt looked startled, but he didn't resist. Red eyes met green, asking for permission. Fayt trusted that Albel wouldn't hurt him so he nodded almost imperceptibly. Albel chuckled softly and pulled Fayt closer. Albel pinned Fayt to the bed with his body and placed both hands on Fayt's chest. Albel kissed Fayt firmly, his hands starting to tighten around Fayt's shirt. Fayt awkwardly tried to kiss him back, but Albel didn't notice. He was too busy claiming Fayt as his. At last, Fayt needed air and he feebly pushed against Albel. Albel immediately sensed what was wrong and released Fayt, rolling away from him.

Albel smirked at the blush on Fayt's face. "What's the matter? Am I a good kisser?"

Fayt buried his face in his hands. "No. I mean, yes…but besides that. Why'd you do that?"

Albel shrugged. "I am a man of action, not words. You were upset last night that I couldn't say I loved you so I'm showing you."

Fayt's cheeks were still bright red. "I thought you didn't like romantic stuff."

"Bah. I'll do what I want. Now, stop blushing or Sophia will see and find out about us."

"I can't help it," Fayt complained.

"Stop being so immature, fool. It was just a kiss."

"It wasn't just a kiss," Fayt muttered, putting his hands over his burning cheeks.

Albel's eyes widened. "Sophia has never kissed you, has she?"

"No," Fayt whispered.

"I wish you had told me it would be your first kiss. I would have done it some other time."

"Oh, I don't mind," Fayt said quickly.

"Well, I do. We're going to hunt dragons and I can't have your head in the clouds all day. I'll fix that." Albel snatched Fayt's arm and cut into him until he started to bleed.

Fayt yanked his arm back. "Ouch! You're mean! I'm sure there were plenty of nicer ways to stop me from blushing." He socked Albel's shoulder.

Albel grinned. "You hit like a girl, fool."

Fayt scowled. "I don't like you." Fayt slammed out the door shouting, "Let's go hunt dragons!"

Albel smiled to himself. "It won't be the first time." He waited a moment before following after Fayt.

Cliff, Maria and Nel stood in the hallway. Everyone else was already gone.

"Hey, what's eating Fayt?" Cliff asked.

Albel shrugged. "All I did was kiss him," he said innocently.

Maria's eyes bugged out. "You did? Awww!"

"But why's he angry?" Cliff persisted.

Albel smirked. "Oh, nothing. I just gave him an A on his arm. He can keep it covered if it irks him."

Cliff sighed. "You're really pushing your luck. Good thing he likes you. Well, I'm sure he'll come around. I'll got talk to him. Maria, come with me and keep Sophia out of the way.

Maria nodded. "I'm on it."

As soon as they left, Nel uncrossed her arms and walked over to Albel. "I know about you and Fayt. I don't know why, but I do know you better not hurt him or you'll answer to a long painful death."

Albel shrugged. "I know nothing about this, worm. Perhaps fighting will clear you head."

Nel narrowed her eyes. "If that's how you want it, fine. Let's go fight."

The party trooped back to Kirlsa and headed up towards the mines. Albel noticed Cliff run up to Fayt and begin talking to him. Sophia frowned and started towards them but Maria quickly stepped in and began talking to her. Albel couldn't hear what was being said but it involved big, dramatic hand gestures. Albel scowled and glanced at Cliff who was for once keeping his voice down. He shot Albel a glance which caused Fayt to look as well. Albel quickly turned his gaze back to the road, pretending he hadn't been watching.

Cliff trotted back to Albel with a proud smile on his face. "He says he'll talk to you again."

"Hmph," Albel muttered. "Finally, a task even you can't mess up."

Cliff scowled. "Hey, I was doing you a favor. You could be a little-"

Albel quickly shushed him and stared concernedly up at the sky. Dragons were flying down the path from the mine.

"Everybody on your toes!" Cliff shouted. "They're coming right for us."

Everyone drew their weapons and began attacking. The air was split with battle cries and the horrible squeals of dying dragons. Albel's mood soared with each kill. His sword was already stained with blood from the beasts. Each time he stabbed with his sword brought the group closer and closer to finishing the task of wiping out the dragons. The thought brought a small smile to Albel's face.

Suddenly the moment of intense concentrated battle was broken by a human scream. "Man down!" Cliff cried. "Err, I mean…woman down! We've got to get back to the inn. Everybody retreat!"

Cliff and Fay scooped up Sophia and began carrying her back down the path as Albel walked backwards, giving them cover. The dragons wheeled in the air above them, almost taunting him with their cries. Retreat was cowardly. It rankled in Albel's soul. His happy moment of killing was ruined thanks to Sophia's weakness. He gave the prostrate girl a frosty glare out of the corner of his eye.

Luckily, Sophia's wound had not been deep. It was merely a surface injury with a lot of messy bleeding. She had been bandaged up and was expected to be recovered enough to accompany the party again the next day when they set out again.

Albel paced his room angrily. He yearned to go out by himself and face the dragons. There would be none of this useless passing out and getting oneself cut up that Sophia seemed fond of doing. However, Cliff had insisted that they fight as a team and whenever one of them was incapable of continuing to fight, they would carry that person back to the inn and wait for them to recover.

After three days of running back to the inn when either Sophia, Peppita or roger had gotten gravely injured. Albel had finally had enough. He slammed his fist on the desk, causing the innkeeper to dive to the floor and put her hands over her head.

"This is ridiculous!" Albel snarled. "We can't keep running back here every time someone gets slightly injured. That doesn't even take fifteen minutes, and that's on a good day. At this rate, we'll kill a dragon a day and then the next day, a new dragon will be born."

"But it'll be a baby dragon and easier to kill," Cliff said cheerfully.

Albel stared at him. "Your logic blinds me." He shook himself. "Well, do we have to come running back all the time?"

"Albel, if someone is injured, we need to get them taken care of. We can't just leave them on the battlefield."

"Can't we at least wait until two people are injured?" Albel said hopefully. "We can easily carry both Sophia and Peppita."

"Hey!" Sophia said indignantly. "I'm not always the first one to get injured."

"Yes you are," Fayt said softly.

Sophia looked outraged. "Why are you taking his side? You're supposed to agree with me."

Fayt said nothing and she looked at him suspiciously and then glared at Albel. Albel starred back at her impassively.

Sophia stomped towards the door. "Well, I'm going to fight dragons and I'm NOT going to get injured first."

Albel waited until Fayt ran after her to try to calmer down to speak to Cliff. "I know you mean well, trying to look after the weaklings and make allowances for them, but you're a fighter, not a leader. You worry too much. You should focus on your strength, which is fighting, and leave the worrying to Fayt. It's what he's best at."

Cliff stared at Albel. "Did you just say I'm a good fighter?"

"I suppose so," Albel said tiredly. "You're a much better fighter than a thinker. This little running away plan was a stupid idea."

Cliff laughed lightly. "I'm beginning to like you, Albel. I think Fayt's a good influence on you."

"Hmph," Albel muttered. "Let's go, maggot, or that wretched girl will find a way to gravely injure herself if we aren't there to protect her."

"Right. Come on, gang!"

They caught up with Fayt and Sophia further up the trail. Fayt had his arms around Sophia, trying to calm her down. Sophia's back was to the rest of the group and Fayt shot Albel an embarrassed look over her shoulder. Albel shrugged. If Fayt needed to hug Sophia to stop her whining, so be it. It didn't mean anything anyway.

Suddenly, Fayt looked horrified. He pushed Sophia aside. "Albel, behind you!"

Albel turned in time to catch the dragon's claws raking across his face. The blood dripped from his forehead into his eyes, and Albel slashed blindly at the dragon. The dragon bellowed with rage as Albel's sword cut into its chest. It was wounded, but not gravely wounded. It curled a claw around Albel's body and took off into the air.

Albel writhed in the dragon's grip. He could finally see again although his vision was still a little blurry. He positioned himself to strike, ignoring the dragon's claws biting into his shoulders. With a snarl, Albel plunged his sword deep into the dragon's body.

The dragon let out a shriek of pain and released the swordsman. It flapped painfully a few feet and crashed into the side of the mine. Albel fell several feet through the air and landed hard on the ground, his body twisted. Everyone looked stunned.

"How many more people have to die because of me?" Fayt whispered.

Cliff put an arm on Fayt's shoulder. "Fayt, it wasn't your fault…"

Fayt pushed him away. "Yes it was! He was looking at me and not paying attention to what was going on. I killed him."

Cliff looked at Maria for support, but she just shook her head. "Let him grieve."

Everyone stood a safe distance from the body, not wishing to see the blood, but Fayt walked right up to Albel and knelt by him. "I kill so many people," Fayt whispered, looking at the pained look frozen on Albel's face. "I shouldn't have let you get so close to me. Even you weren't strong enough." A single tear rolled down Fayt's cheek. "Why did this have to happen?" He rested his head on Albel's chest and sobbed.

Everyone looked deeply saddened by the loss but fear flickered in Sophia's eyes as she looked at how Fayt reacted to Albel's death. She was finally realizing that she lost her best friend to someone else.

Albel regained consciousness to find Fayt crying his eyes out on his shirt. Albel rolled his eyes. "Oh, for the love of-" Albel paused. What was he going to say? For the love of god? No, he didn't believe in god. For the love of Fayt? No, now was not the time for dramatic love declarations. What was he going to say?

Fayt didn't care that Albel didn't finish the sentence. "Albel!" he cried joyfully, throwing his arms around Albel's neck.

"Fayt, get off me…you're crushing me."

"I'm just so happy you're alive-"

"I SAID GET OFF ME! YOU'RE CRUSHING MY LUNGS!"

"Sorry, sorry," Fayt said sheepishly, backing away from Albel. "I thought you were dead."

"Well, I'm not. It takes a lot more than that to kill me. Help me up, fool."

Fayt grabbed Albel's hand and pulled him to his feet. Albel staggered a few feet and dropped to sitting on a rock, clutching a hand over his chest. "I think I've broken something," he muttered.

Sophia's lips curled into a snarl. "Shall we go back to the inn just because of Albel?" she taunted.

"Oh no," Albel said casually. "I'll wait for you to injure yourself and then we can go."

"Why you-" Sophia began. She started towards Albel but got her ankle caught in a hole and tripped.

"Well, that was fast. Let's go then."

"I can still fight!" Sophia shrieked, jumping back up.

Albel put a hand to his throbbing forehead and looked surprised when he came away with blood. "I think you're more injured than you think," Fayt said quietly.

"Mhmn," Albel muttered, pitching forward off the rock.

Fayt caught him and eased him to the ground. He drew his sword and sliced into his wrist. "There, I'm injured too. Now we can go."

Sophia stood and watched as Cliff escorted Fayt down the path, holding a cloth to his wrist to slow the bleeding. Maria, Peppita and Nel carefully bore the unconscious Albel back down the path with Roger skipping along beside them shouting directions. Her eyes burned with hate. She couldn't stand that Albel had taken Fayt away from her.


	14. I do not desire to kill

A/N: For those of you who thought Albel had really died, I am speechless. It's flattery in the highest form. I thought my little plot device thing was totally see through and you would just roll your eyes and go, "Of course he's alive. He's too sexy to die…and no one took his pulse or anything to be sure." But…all of you were just as distraught as Fayt. Don't worry…no more heart attacks in the next few chapters…but one thing about me, I like to torture characters to the brink of death...but they'll never die. I like happy endings.

Albel: Psh, what were you trying to kill me off for? I'm not that weak. No dragon will ever kill me…no matter how far they drop me.

Fayt: Of course not, Albel. The author would never kill you. You have to stay here with me. -hugs-

Sophia: Ewww! Break it up! You can't hug a guy.

Fayt. -pouts- I can if I want to.

Albel: Or maybe we can kiss again?

Sophia: Aiieeee! I'm going to be traumatized for life! -runs out-

Albel: Ha, that got rid of her.

Disclaimer: None of the star ocean characters are mine…nope. I don't own them. But they do pwn me. XD

Albel woke up to find himself back in his bed at the inn. Fayt was sitting in a chair beside his bed. He gave Albel a tiny smile. "Good-morning, Albel. You've been unconscious for hours. I'm glad you're finally awake."

"That long?" Albel irritably rubbed the bridge of his nose. His head still throbbed and his chest hurt when he breathed. "I'm getting soft. I wasn't hurt that bad. I should have handled it."

"Stop being such a martyr. You're badly hurt, bad enough to need medical treatment."

"I don't need a doctor," Albel growled. "If a doctor comes near me, I'll kill him."

Fayt grinned. "That's why I had him come while you were asleep."

Albel sighed. "You know me too well, Fayt."

Fayt smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He looked sad and Albel was immediately worried. "What did the doctor say? I'm not going to be paralyzed for life, am I?" Albel asked anxiously. "You look like something bad happened."

"You're going to be fine, Albel. You just fractured a few ribs and you have a concussion. I'm sorry for worrying you. The doctor did say you'll have to be in bed for a little bit to let yourself heal and he told Sophia to-" Fayt trailed off and looked down at his hands clasped in his lap.

"She knows, doesn't she?" Albel said quietly.

Fayt sighed. "Yes. I thought you were dead and I kind of made a scene. Of course, I'd make a scene when anybody dies, but this was big. I almost had an emotional breakdown."

"I could tell how much you missed me," Albel said calmly, "considering how you almost squeezed the life out of me with that hug."

Fayt blushed. "I'm sorry. Everyone probably knows after that."

"Everyone knew about it before," Albel said casually. "You wrote so in your note and then scribbled over it. You know how curious that blonde idiot is." He gave Fayt a hard look. "Next time, use an eraser."

Fayt turned bright red. "Cliff made a separator, didn't he? I totally forgot about that. Man, I blew it. I'm so sorry, Albel."

Albel smirked. "Don't apologize, Fayt. I don't mind. It's nothing we have to hide. They all approve anyway and that little circus girl has been constantly going on about how cute we are."

Fayt's face clouded. "Everyone approves except Sophia."

Albel frowned. "Did she yell at you?"

"No, not yet. She says she wants to come in and talk to both of us."

Albel groaned. "Now?"

"Yes."

"I won't stand for this," Albel growled, pushing himself up. "I'm leaving."

Fayt tried to push Albel back on the bed without touching his chest. He settled for forcing Albel down by his shoulders and neck. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry, Albel. No matter how she takes it, I'll still love you."

Albel was surprised. "It's not the end of the world if she disapproves. You act like she'll kill you."

Fayt sighed. "We've been friend since childhood. I don't want to lose her, but I don't want to lose you either. "

Albel squeezed Fayt's hand. "I'll protect you if she tries to hurt you."

Fayt smiled. "Thank you. It means a lot to me."

Fayt and Albel embraced carefully to avoid hurting Albel. At that moment, the door slammed open. Fayt hurriedly pulled back. "Ah, Sophia. You're finally here."

Sophia glared at the two boys. "Fayt, how could you get involved with this-this cruel, wretched monster? He's probably using you."

Albel snarled at the accusation, but Fayt glanced at him warningly. "He wouldn't do anything like that. He loves me."

Sophia whirled on Albel. "How dare you love Fayt! You're not worthy of him. Fayt is good and pure. I won't let you defile him with your evil."

Now Fayt was mad, but Albel merely rolled his eyes. "I can defend myself." He looked at Sophia levelly. "I'm a fool for loving him. He's a fool for loving me. We already know that. But I would never be foolish enough to intentionally hurt him. How dare you accuse me of using him. Yes, I'm probably not worth of him, but nobody ever will be."

"Aw, Albel, that's so sweet!" Fayt said warmly, happily hugging Albel again.

"Eww!" Sophia shrieked. "How dare you hug him! You're both men!"

"So?" Albel said calmly. "Love does not know genders. What difference does it make other than that Fayt cannot bear my children. I could care less if he was female or male. I love him, not his gender."

Fayt turned crimson. "Stop it. Don't discuss this in front of Sophia."

Sophia scowled. "You two are lovers?"

"Not exactly," Fayt said reluctantly. "We haven't' done anything yet.

"Except kiss," Albel reminded him.

Fayt turned bright red. Sophia looked outraged. "You kissed Fayt? That's disgusting!"

"I'd do it again any time," Albel said cheerfully. "You're just jealous because Fayt doesn't love you."

"Albel, that wasn't nice," Fayt growled.

Albel merely shrugged and pulled the covers closer around him. Sophia gave Albel a hateful look and socked him hard in the chest. Albel let out a hiss of breath and winced painfully.

"Sophia, that was totally uncalled for!" Fayt cried out. He immediately turned his attention to Albel. "Easy, I'll get you some more pain medication that the doctor left."

Sophia stood up, her eyes brimming with angry tears. "I can't believe you, Fayt. I used to think you were a nice guy. But you and that demon warrior are nothing but a couple of whores!" She stormed out of the room.

Fayt sighed. "I'm sorry, Albel. I'm sorry you had to hear all that."

Albel smirked. "I'm used to it by now. I've been called a demon many times, but whore is new to me. Well, I guess you finally had to choose between me and Sophia and I won. You tried your hardest to keep both of us, but she blew it. Don't feel bad, Fayt."

Fayt crawled into bed next to Albel. "I guess you're right. I was trying hard not to have to choose, but she made up my mind for me. I wish she could have been able to tolerate you, but we can't always have what we want."

Albel frowned. "What I want right now is to go hunting."

"You can't, not for awhile. You have to say in bed. Doctor's orders."

Albel groaned. "I don't need to stay in bed for a month because of some broken ribs. It won't hurt to walk around a little, will it?"

"Just as long as you don't try to kill anyone, I think you'll be fine. In fact…" Fayt brightened. "The doctor said there were hot springs somewhere near town that might be good for healing purposes."

"Alright then. For your sake, it had better be a long walk."

Fayt and Albel walked through the large expanse of rock soil. Hidden between large boulders were small pools of warm water. The place looked fine, but Fayt was uneasy. Fayt glanced over the area quickly and noticed a piece of shiny metal. He dipped his finger into one of the pools and then trailed it across the metal. The water stayed, leaving a light brownish stain. Fayt frowned.

Albel picked up on Fayt's worry, but did not notice anything wrong about the place himself. "What's the matter with you, fool?"

"Nothing," Fayt said quickly.

"Have it your way," Albel grumbled, stepping close to one of the pools. He glanced mischievously at Fayt. He would find a way to get the boy to tell him what was wrong. He knelt and cupped his hands into the water and poured it into his mouth.

"Stop!" Fayt yelped. "The water's poisonous."

Albel raised an eyebrow and put a hand on his hip, shaking his head at the foolishness of the boy, to try to keep secrets from him. His cheeks were still filled with water. He spat and Fayt jumped back, the water barely missing his shoe. For good measure, Albel wiped his tongue on his shirt sleeve.

Albel chuckled. "Silly fool. I have been here before. I know the water is not safe for consumption. You were going to wait until I drank some to tell me, then?"

Fayt looked embarrassed. "Well, I just assumed you would know, somehow. You know a lot about killing people so I thought you would know all about poisons too. But when you looked about to drink some...well, I couldn't let you die after you had just almost died yesterday."

Albel grinned. "Fayt, you are priceless. I do not die so easily. But, it always helps to know how concerned you are for my safety."

Fayt blushed fiercely. "God, I'm a fool."

"Yes you are. But you're my fool. Now, we didn't come all this way just to look at the toxic water. It's okay to swim in it, as long as you don't swallow any."

Albel sat down on the water's edge and removed his boots, dangling his feet into the water. He glanced back at Fayt. "Care to join me, fool?" Fayt obediently sat and kicked off his own shoes.

Albel glanced out across the water, in an introspective mood. His sword was placed behind him and his claw to the side. Fayt said nothing and let Albel brood. A sudden noise caught his attention and he turned to look, but saw nothing except a bird. A splash of water brought his attention back to Albel.

Albel was now in the pool up to his waist. His shirt was off and piled next to the rest of his clothes beside the bank. Fay's jaw dropped open. "How did you-"

Albel smirked. "How did I get undressed so fast? When you're at war, you're not allowed the luxury of ten minutes to get dressed and undressed." Albel dipped his head under water and tossed his head back, scattering droplets of water from his wet hair. "Come on in, Fayt. The water feels nice."

Fayt colored slightly. "But..erm..you're…"

Albel sighed patiently. "Yes, Fayt. All I'm wearing is bandages. But I promise I'll stay underwater. You won't have to see anything. Now, please take off your shirt."

Grudgingly, Fayt did as he was told. Albel grinned mischievously. "Now the rest of your clothes."

"No," Fayt said firmly.

Albel frowned. "Fayt, I won't rape you or anything. I give you my word."

"I know, I know. I trust you. But I don't want you looking at me."

Albel rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll give you to the count of ten. You better be undressed by then. One…two…"

Fayt quickly tried to pull off his pants, but in his hurry, he lost his balance and with a yelp, he tumbled into the pool.

Albel looked amused. "You're supposed to take off your clothes before getting in the water, fool." He yanked Fayt's pants the rest of the way off. "Here, I'll be generous. You can keep your underwear on since you're so worried about me looking at you. But, I don't envy you at all when you have to walk home. Think about how they'll stick to you and-"

"Enough! I get it," Fayt grumbled.

Albel settled further into the water so only his head was visible. "Fayt?"

"Yes, Albel?"

"The bandages seem to have come off in the water."

Fayt choked back a laugh. "Yes, bandages tend to do that."

"So now I'm completely naked."

Fayt blushed. "Don't remind me."

Albel smirked. "My, what will we do when we want to go home?"

"I'll cover my eyes."

Albel scowled. "That's not very fun."

"Do you want to traumatize me or something?"

"Insults! This means war!" Albel splashed water at Fayt.

Fayt put his hands up and turned his face to the side. He laughed. "A duel! Is that the best you can do, Lord Albel?"

"I do have my sword with me," Albel said thoughtfully. "I can just jump out of the water and get it…"

"NO! I mean...no, that's not necessary."

Albel threw his head back and laughed. "I really do enjoy your company, Fayt. You're too innocent for your own good and so much fun to tease."

Fayt sighed. "Albel, it's getting late."

Albel glanced at the sky. "So it is. Sunset. We ought to be back at the inn by nightfall or some people may jump to wrong conclusions. I won't name names, but we may as well leave just the same. Too bad we didn't bring towels with us."

Fayt looked about anxiously. "Well, I'm getting out anyway. I'll look the other way to give you some privacy."

"So noble of you," Albel grumbled, slipping silently into his clothes. He picked his sword back up and placed a hand on Fayt's shoulder. "Are we ready to go back now?"

"I suppose so," Fayt said tiredly, leaning against Albel.

"I'm NOT going to carry you, fool. I need to rest, remember? I don't think lifting you was part of the doctor's orders."

Fayt yawned. "Can we just sleep right here? I'm tired."

"We are going to the inn, where we'll have soft beds and safe water…okay?"

Fayt wasn't listening. He had already dozed off. Albel rolled his eyes and gave Fayt a hard kick in the side.

"Owww! That hurt. What was that for?"

"Move, maggot! We are going to the inn because I say so. I will not sleep outside."

"Fine," Fayt said sullenly. "May I sleep in your room again?"

"Yes, if that will get you going. I don't want you falling asleep on your feet again."

"Yes, your wickedness." Fayt gave Albel a quick salute and was already running down the path before Albel had time to register what Fayt had said and to decide he didn't like that name.


	15. but it is deep within me

A/N: For all of you who are reading this story and not reviewing…shame on you! This is the second to the last chapter….unless you count the prologue...but anyway…I'm not sure what I'm doing for the last chapter so I will not be updating for awhile…but feedback is appreciated… Anyway, whatever I decide to do, it'll be a happy ending and no one will die except possibly Sophia. XD this is your chance to review or I'll hit you with a "sword" XD

Disclaimer: Star Ocean isn't mine…but if it was, Sophia would be dead and Albel and Fayt would get locked in a closet together.

Albel woke early in the morning. It was completely quiet and the sun was just beginning to rise. Albel leaned back in bed and clasped his hands under his head. Everything was so peaceful. He glanced down at Fayt who was sleeping contentedly with head resting on Albel's chest. Albel gently eased Fayt off of him and disappeared into the early dawn.

Fayt woke up a little later. He was disappointed, but not surprised at Albel's absence. He yawned and stretched, glancing around the room. He worried about Albel going off on his own, but at least he had taken the bottle of pain reliever with him. Albel would be fine, but if he pushed himself too hard he had the medicine. Albel probably wouldn't use it, but Fayt was comforted by the fact that he took it with him.

Albel did not travel far. He climbed up onto the roof of the tallest building in town and looked over the city morosely. He rubbed his aching chest and contemplated the little bottle of liquid in his hand. He hated to be dependant on anything, but it might be worth it if it would let him battle again. Frustrated, Albel tossed the bottle to the side and continued brooding.

The same routine was repeated every day over the next week. Albel was slowly beginning to recover, but he was still unhappy with his progress. Albel smirked as he kicked the bottle off the edge of the roof. There, no more annoying decisions. It made him feel better.

Cliff was waiting for Albel as he carefully climbed down the side of the building. Albel had learned the hard way not to jump. After one jarring impact when he had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming, he had vowed never to do that again.

Cliff looked slightly irritated as he held out a little blue bottle. 'Albel, I believe this is yours. You shouldn't be littering, you know."

Albel growled as he snatched the bottle from Cliff's hands. "I can't get rid of this stupid thing!"

Cliff grinned. "Don't worry. Pretty soon you won't need it anymore. Take it easy." He clapped Albel on the back.

Albel winced and glared at Cliff.

"Oops, sorry about that," Cliff said sheepishly.

"No problem," Albel said between clenched teeth. He walked off stiffly and sat down in the shade of a large tree.

Albel leaned back against the tree and drew up one knee, putting his other hand down on the ground to steady himself. "You are a curse," he told the bottle grimly. "How can I ever live with myself after this? But how can I live with myself like this?"

The bottle said nothing, which made Albel angrier. "Fine! I'll lose all my self-respect, but as long as Fayt doesn't know…" Albel took a short gulp from the bottle.

Fayt was annoyed that Albel was gone most of the day. He returned late in the evenings just in time to eat dinner and slip into bed with Fayt. When Fayt questioned him about where he had been, he became sullen and refused to answer. Fayt wished Albel would trust him more. If Albel had been uninjured, he would have kicked some sense into him long ago, but Fayt was about to point of doing so anyway. Fayt had finally made up his mind to go and find Albel when Albel stumbled through the door and immediately collapsed face first onto the floor.

"Albel! Are you okay?"

"m'fine," Albel mumbled.

Fayt gently pulled Albel back to his feet. "Don't scare me like that. Did that fall hurt you at all?"

"Nope. I'ves gots t'be stronger'n thet," Albel slurred.

Fayt was now no longer worried but mad. He put his hands on his hips. "Okay, what tavern have you been to? Cliff hasn't been taking you anywhere, has he?"

"Haven't been to a single taverrrrrn," Albel muttered, starting to fall over backwards.

Fayt quickly caught him and pushed him back up. "You have to have drunk some sort of alcohol."

Albel hiccupped and looked confused. "Nope. Don't remember nothing."

"Did you eat anything?"

"Nope. Say, Fayt, what's for breakfast?"

Fayt sighed heavily. "Albel, it's dinner time."

"Rigght. Pretty please point me to the way, sirs."

"Albel, I think you need to sit down a bit."

"Right you are, mag-mag, oh whatever you are. And tell your brother the same."

Fayt carefully helped Albel over to a chair. "You don't look so good, Albel."

Albel pushed him away. "Nuthin a little medicine can't…erm..fix." He pulled out the little blue bottle.

Fayt snatched it from his hand. "This is almost gone! How much have you had today?"

"Umm..sorta some..not a lot," Albel said defensively.

Fayt read the label. "Warning: Contains large amounts of alcohol. Do not exceed recommended dosage.' Oh, Albel…you should know better than to drink so much if it says it has alcohol."

"Really?" Albel sounded surprised. "Where's it say that?" He leaned over to looked and nearly fell over.

Fayt groaned. "You're lucky, Albel. Drinking too much could cause serious health problems. I'm surprised you're not sick."

Albel stood up and raised his hand. "I'm going to be sick," he announced dramatically….and then made a mad dash to the bathroom.

Albel returned looking decidedly less drunk and decidedly sicker. "I do not like hangovers," he grumbled. "They make me useless."

"Time for dinner!" Cliff shouted.

Albel turned green and raced back to the bathroom.

Fayt approached Cliff. "Could you not talk about food? Albel isn't feeling well."

"Oh, sorry. Not mentioning dinner!" he yelled.

"Thanks a lot, idiot," Albel growled from the vicinity of the bathroom.

"Don't mention it," Cliff said cheerfully.

Albel plopped himself down on the floor and muttered curses to himself under his breath.

"Albel, do you feel better yet?"

"Yes, Fayt, no thanks to that stupid-"

"Do you feel like eating now?" Fayt interrupted him.

"Nope."

"Well, if you don't eat then I won't either."

Albel frowned. "Don't be a martyr, Fayt. If you're hungry, go ahead and eat. It won't help anything if you starve."

Fayt returned fifteen minutes later and gently prodded albel with one foot. "Albel, if you lie on the ground you'll get dirty."

"so what?" Albel said with a scowl.

"If you get dirty, you'll need to take a bath."

"Bah," Albel said dismissively. "I'm not that dirty."

"When was the lat time you had a bath?"

Albel thought for a moment. "Well, I got wet at the hot springs so that counts."

"That was a week ago! And you didn't even use soap!"

"soap?" Albel regarded him warily.

"Do you even know what soap is?"

"Yes," Albel grumbled. "soap is only necessary about once a year. Too much bathing removes the resistance to disease in your skin and you will most likely die."

"Don't be silly, Albel. You need to use soap at least every two days."

"Two days!"

"Yes, and you're long overdue for a real bath."

"Oh no, no, no…I'll die and it'll be all your fault."

Fayt looked amused. "Want to bet?"

"No, because if I win…I'll be dead."

Fayt smirked as four girls that he summoned picked Albel up and dragged him off to the bathroom and tossed him into a bathtub with all his clothes on. Albel scowled as his wet hair plastered to his face. "You'll be sorry for this, Fayt," Albel growled.

"Oh, I'm sure I will be," Fayt said cheerfully.

The girls returned Albel looking very clean. Albel had his arms crossed across his chest and he refused to get up so they carried him back to Fayt and dumped him at Fayt's feet.

"See?" Fayt said cheerfully. "That wasn't so bad."

"Yes it was," Albel said morosely. "I'll die within a week, just wait and see."

However, the days wore on and Albel showed no signs of sickening and dying. He became puzzled and Fayt tried hard not to laugh. A full week had passed and Fayt was about to remind Albel that his prediction had not come true when he saw Albel out training his soldiers.

"You all had best start treating Fayt normally or I will make sure that all of you will be bathed with soap every night for a week."

There was a collective gasp in the regiment and Albel looked proud.

"Fayt had me bathed with soap just the other night in an attempt to kill me, but he underestimated me," Albel scoffed. "I didn't die, but I'm sure that considering how weak you all are, you most certainly will."

Fayt ran up to Albel and gave him a huge hug, burying his face in Albel's shirt. "You're making me out to be some sort of monster."

Albel looked embarrassed and he tried to disentangle himself from Fayt. "Fayt…not here…" he hissed. He looked about at his men nervously.

"Why not? You said we had nothing to hide."

"If I start becoming emotional, my men will…" Albel sighed and gave up seeing the pleading look in Fayt's eyes. "Fine, worm…but if they lose focus in battle it will be you to blame."

"Fine with me," Fayt said cheerfully.

Albel held Fayt tightly and sighed contentedly. Fayt happily burrowed against Albel's chest until Albel carefully lifted fayt's head up and kissed him.

The soldier's coughed quietly and scuffed their feet in the dirt. Albel was pulled back to the reality of his audience. "What are you looking at, scumbags?" he demanded. "Do you have a problem with this?"

"Well..ah..uh…no...not really. It's just...didn't you say Fayt was trying to kill you…and now you're kissing him? That seems kind of weird."

Albel snorted. "Not many fools would dare stand up to me and I respect Fayt for that. Now, you maggots better not interrupt me again or I will strangle you all with your own entrails. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers chorused. "We'll-ah, I think you two should have some alone time."

Albel chuckled as the soldiers beat a hasty retreat. "They never move so fast in battle."

Fayt sighed contentedly as he leaned against Albel. "You're so mean to your poor men."

"But, they have to be tough in battle. I can't go easy on them because the enemy will certainly not go easy on them."

"Do you go easy on me even though I have to battle?" Fayt asked softly.

"Don't be an idiot, fool. I'm not training you for battle. Our relationship is strictly-"Albel paused, frowning at Fayt's grin.

"Say it. Say it." Fayt laughed.

Albel scowled. "You love to torture me, don't you?"

"It shouldn't be torture for you to say you love me."

Albel sighed. "I'm beginning to think of this more as lust than love."

"Albel, if this was really just lust you would have given up on me since I drive you crazy all the time. I would think you would get along better with Cliff."

Albel froze and he stared at Fayt with a shocked look. "Gross! Don't let me ever catch you saying that again! Bah, how could I ever even like Cliff? Just thinking about it leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

Fayt looked amused. "A bad taste in your mouth? Why is that?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Here, you better help me get rid of that." Albel seized Fayt and kissed him strongly until Fayt gasped and pushed Albel away so he could get air.

"Geez, I didn't know you disliked Cliff so much, "Fayt muttered. "That was an awful lot of bad taste."

Albel grinned. "I strongly dislike everyone except for you."

"Wonderful," Fayt said with a scowl. "You need to be nicer to people."

Albel smirked. "So you are saying I should love more people than just you?"

"That's not what I meant!"

Albel sighed and seated himself on a rock, tugging Fayt down onto his lap. "You know, I don't really need to be friendly to any one else. You're friendly enough for the both of us. Besides, you're the only one that really matters to me, so why should I bother pursuing friendships with anyone else?"

"But what if I get mad at you? You'll be lonely without me."

Albel gently kissed Fayt's cheek. "I've been lonely before. I can deal with it."

Fayt put his arms around Albel's neck. "But I don't want you to be lonely."

"Then you should try not to get mad at me."

"Yes, I'll try really hard," Fayt promised.

Albel sighed and closed his eyes. The moon was beginning to rise and the night was still except for the soft chirping of crickets. It was so peaceful.

"Albel, shouldn't we go inside now?" Fayt whispered.

Albel didn't respond. He was already asleep.

Fayt sighed patiently and slipped out of Albel's grip and awkwardly carried him inside.


	16. so for your safety, i must be lonely

A/N: Aww, it's the very last chapter…I'm planning on an epilogue too…but I'm still sad...this thing is almost over. For those of you hoping for a lemon...yeah, not happening. XD well…sorta…I'm not sure what to call it…but it's really crappy, whatever it is. sniffle Well, I've got several stories in the works besides this one...so I won't be going away any time soon. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean…nothing has changed…but I do own my own Albel that lives in my head and gives me ideas…now how will I ever get him to leave? ;;

Albel opened his eyes to find Fayt looking down at him. Albel scowled. "Okay, what time is it? I need to get up."

Fayt didn't answer. He just looked at Albel strangely. "Who says you have to get up now?"

Albel snarled. "I fell asleep, so it's probably morning right now…and that means it's time for me to get up."

"You don't have to get up now," Fayt said petulantly. "Can't you stay for a little longer?"

Albel frowned. "Fayt, what's wrong with you?"

Fayt got up and closed the blinds and came back to sit on the edge of Albel's bed. "We can stay in bed all day." He looked at Albel sideways.

"No, I'm not going to stay in bed all day. I'm not an invalid." Albel attempted to get up but Fayt pushed him back down.

"Don't you like me at all?" Fayt whispered, looking hurt.

"Of course I do. What the heck is wrong with you, Fayt? Just tell me what's going on."

Fayt smirked and looked at Albel with a very strange expression of lust, love, hate, and mischief. "Do you know what I've just realized?"

"Uhh, no, not really." Albel found himself backing away from this strange Fayt.

Fayt crawled closer to Albel. "I've just realized that we haven't had sex yet."

Albel scrambled backwards. "No, really, that's okay. I don't want to do anything until you're ready."

Fayt paused ad began to look almost normal again. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Albel laughed and Fayt looked at him oddly. "You're a little too late, fool."

Fayt frowned. "Why is that?"

"I've been ready since the day I met you."

Fayt looked puzzled. "But you didn't even like me the day you first met me."

"Exactly. I wanted to rape you and wipe that smile off your face. Who were you to tell me what to do? I couldn't stand you. I though you were some self-absorbed prig."

"Albel, that's mean!"

Albel sighed and gently stroked Fayt's cheek with a thumb. "I've changed since then. You were right about me. I needed to learn to be responsible for those around me."

Fayt kissed Albel's hand. "You take responsibility for me, don't you?"

"Yes, that's because I care. I have to make sure you're protected."

Fayt smiled brightly. "And if you really want to make sure I'm protected..."

The mischievous look was back. Albel groaned. "No, Fayt. Not now, not here."

"Then when are we supposed to do it? I love you, you love me. That's all that matters, right?"

"Fayt, what's wrong with you? You're acting so…different."

Fayt laughed. "No, you're the one that's acting different. I know you want this." He jumped onto Albel and pinned him to the bed. He poked at Albel's skirt/sarong thing. "Now, how does this come off?"

Albel woke up screaming. Fayt sat up in bed next to him and gently put a hand on Albel's chest. "Did you have a nightmare, future husband?"

"Aaargh!" Albel shouted. "When will this nightmare end?"

Fayt looked hurt. "You mean you would never want to marry me?"

"That's not what I said, fool. The way you said it makes it sound like we're engaged, and we're not. I'm not planning on getting married anytime soon."

"Oh." Fayt settled back down into bed. "So, what were you dreaming about?"

"I was-" Albel broke off with a frown. "Fayt, were you playing with my sarong?"

Fayt blushed heavily. "Err-I'm sorry, Albel. I was just-I was curious."

Albel looked amused. "You were curious as to what I wear underneath?"

"No! I mean, that's not what I was doing! I was just-curious to how you-err, wear it, keep it on…something like that."

Albel chuckled. "Fayt, do you have a problem?"

Fayt blushed even more furiously and Albel smiled knowingly. "Fayt, do we need to take care of this problem?"

"Err…no, I'm okay. Really, you don't have to go through any trouble and uhhh…hey!"

Fayt broke off as Albel grabbed onto his arm and pulled him closer. Albel started Fayt down, an inch from his face. "Do you want my help or not?"

Fayt was breathing heavily. He looked very afraid. "I do but...I'm afraid."

Albel sighed and released Fayt. "I'll wait until you're ready."

Fayt looked distressed. "You can't tease me like that…acting as if you'll be angry if I say no, but then not caring either way."

Albel rolled his eyes. "Fayt, I'm not going to force you to do anything. You wouldn't love me if I raped you."

Fayt sighed. "The thing is, I don't think I'll ever be ready."

Albel held Fayt tightly and ran his fingers through Fayt's hair. "It's okay that you're afraid. I'm Albel after all, the one everyone's glad to have fighting on their side, as long as they don't have to fight near me. You're a lot braver than most people, Fayt. Nobody has ever gotten this close to me before."

Fayt buried his head in Albel's shirt. "I want you to be happy. You keep going about how nobody loves you. I love you and that's not going to change. You've taught me a lot. I wish I could be brave like you."

Albel rolled his eyes. "I'm not being brave. Believe me, it will hurt you, but it won't hurt me. It's perfectly understandable that you're afraid of pain."

"I'm not afraid of pain!" Fayt protested. "It's just-all this is so new to me. I've never felt like this before, this squirmy feeling in my stomach."

Albel raised an eyebrow. "When you talk about this squirmy feeling, you refer to being aroused?"

"Aargh! I hate that word! It's so…so…..I dunno...it just sounds so weird."

Albel looked amused. "Fayt, you are just too innocent for your own good. It's a perverted word for a perverted action."

Fayt sighed. "Albel, let's just get it over with. The longer we talk about it, the less willing I'll be. I'm scared, but I'll deal with it."

Albel frowned. "Are you positive, Fayt? I don't want you getting hurt just for me."

"Yes! I said you could go ahead. Just do it!"

"Fine, fine. I'll get ready."

Fayt's eyes were already scrunched up in pain. Albel looked unhappy. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Yes," Fayt said weakly.

"Does it hurt?"

Fayt let out a long shuddering breath as Albel pulled him closer. "Yes, a little, but I can handle it. Please, keep going."

"If you insist," Albel said dryly.

Nobody outside the room heard anything except a shrill shriek from Fayt after wards as Albel bit him on the neck.

"owwww! What was that for?" Fayt complained.

"That was a love bite," Albel said cheerfully.

Fayt angrily rubbed at the reddening spot on his neck. "That really hurt. That wasn't a love bite; that was a hate bite. What did I ever do to you to make you want to hurt me that badly?"

Albel shrugged apologetically. "I'm just claiming you as mine."

"You already did," Fayt rolled up his sleeve to display an A-shaped scar.

Albel nodded approvingly. "That's very nice. Maybe I should have given you a matching one on your neck."

Fayt laughed and pushed Albel away. "Okay, enough messing around. We need to get dressed."

Once properly dressed, Fayt and Albel settled back into bed together. Someone knocked on the door and Fayt lazily called out, "Come in!"

Sophia crept into the room looking slightly nervous. "I thought I heard a scream and I wanted to-" She paused and studied the smug smirk on Albel's face. "Oh no, tell me you didn't."

Fayt blushed and Albel proudly pulled Fayt's shirt down to show Sophia his mark. "See? I claim him. Fayt's mine."

"You are a stupid-" Sophia began.

Maria excitedly elbowed her way past Sophia. "What happened in here? Did you guys do it?"

Albel looked disturbed. "We weren't that loud, were we?"

"No, Fayt just screamed once…at least, I think it was Fayt…and I got hopeful."

Albel frowned. "I just bit him and he screamed."

Maria looked crestfallen. "You mean…you guys didn't?"

"Yes we did. Amazingly, Fayt did not scream for that part. Being bitten hurt him more."

Maria squealed. "Oh good for you! I have to tell Peppita and Mirage."

As soon as she ran out of the room, Fayt socked Albel's shoulder. "Nice going. You didn't have to tell the whole world."

Albel shrugged. "I told you we don't have anything to be embarrassed about."

Fayt sighed. "You really have no shame, do you?"

"Nope," Albel said cheerfully. "Come closer and I'll give you something to be ashamed of."

Fayt started giggling, but he stopped and frowned as he heard a stampede of feet. Cliff rushed in, followed by everyone else in the group. "We just heard," he said breathlessly.

Albel scowled. "Why is everyone coming in here?"

"We wanted to-" Peppita began.

"Congratulate us?" Albel cut in. "If so, congratulations, thank you and good-bye. If not, well, I'm not going to let you watch us have sex so you can just clear out right now!"

"Actually," said Maria smoothly, "we just wanted to watch you sleep."

Albel scowled. "That sounds really boring."

"Trust us, it's not. You guys are really cute together."

Albel frowned. "I could care less, as long as it's okay with Fayt."

Everyone turned to Fayt breathlessly, their eyes wide with hope.

Fayt looked nervous. "Well, if no one makes fun of the way I sleep…I would be sad if someone watched me just so they could be mean and laugh at me later."

"Sophia, out," Albel growled.

Maria and Cliff pushed a protesting Sophia out the door and locked it.

"And as long as no one makes too much noise...i won't be able to sleep if I can tell that you're watching me."

Albel looked sharply at Maria and she looked back at him innocently and shrugged helplessly.

"Well, I suppose you all can stay," Albel said grudgingly.

"Yay!" Peppita cheered.

"Silence!" Albel growled. "We want to sleep."

Peppita looked down at the ground sheepishly.

Fayt yawned and nestled against Albel. Albel's eyes softened and he looked at the audience for once without malice. Albel turned his gaze back to Fayt. "I love you, fool."

Fayt stirred. "What did you say?"

"Nothing. It can wait until tomorrow. After all, we've got our whole lives together."

A/N: So much love..I'm going to cry…it's so beautiful. And that brings us to the end of the chapter except another lovely little poem…thank you to all my readers who stuck around for the end of this…my very firstest fiction I ever wrote…and it actually turned out nicely!


	17. Epilogue

A/N: This is the last "chapter"…I mean...it's not really a chapter…so I should say that it's the very last part of this fanfiction. Well, it's been swell…After I finish my mockingly funny fanfic…I need to do another serious one like this. Albel and Fayt for all eternity! XD

Disclaimer: I wrote this poem…but it's supposed to be from Albel's perspective, even though Albel tells me it's crappy poetry...but he refused to write his own poem so he's stuck with this.

With violence I was raised

And violent I have become

Killing all my feelings

Before they turned to love

I have hated you

For forcing me to feel

But I can't deny

Our relationship was real

And all the love I've felt

But never cared to show

Somehow you know

I don't know how I stand you

When both of us are weak

But maybe weakness isn't a curse

But the answer that I seek


End file.
